Palm Trees and Power Lines
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer and Seth go through some hard times, but in the end, will love pull them through? Or will they be just another lost couple… What about Ryan and Marissa? Will a person from Marissa’s past tear the two apart once and for all?
1. Over

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 1: Over**

**Summary:  Sort-of future fic.  Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?  **

**Rating: PG-13… you never know.  Right now it's not bad… but future chapters… yeah**

**Disclaimer:  I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… and unfortunately Sugarcult owns every song in this fic… darn it..**

**A/N:  Well, here's another fic for you're enjoyment… I used to be Capt'nOats13… but I changed that, and deleted those stories… umm…. Now I have a new one, Last Kiss (short, complete) and this one… Palm Trees and Power Lines… Each/most chapters will have the title of a new Sugarcult song from the CD "Palm Trees and Power Lines"  this one is the song "Over"…. Hope you like it!  Be cool and review!**

Seth Cohen stared idly out the window, waiting, waiting for her.  It was his 18th birthday and also the day of his graduation.  There was a huge party going on in his house, yet none of it seemed to matter, because she wasn't there.  His girlfriend of a year and a half was no where in sight.  At first, he assumed she was just late again- as she always was.  An hour passed, yet he still figured it was a combination of her usual lateness and the Friday night traffic.  The second hour passed and he began to worry.  He dialed her house and her cell, yet no one answered either.  Still he tried to find logical reasoning for this, and he sat waiting.  Finally his thoughts were broken by a booming voice.

"Seth!" called his sort-of-brother, Ryan Atwood.  This was the first time all night he had seen him.  Ryan approached the sullen Cohen sitting by the window and put his hand on his shoulder.  "Seth, come on.  You have to let it go.  Maybe she has something really important going on.  It _is _Summer we're talking about here.  Maybe she had like, a hair appointment or something."

"What's more important than her boyfriend's birthday and a graduation party?"  Seth asked, but more to himself than Ryan.  "I've been there for her for _everything_.  I was there when her father had a heart attack, and when he was okay again.  I was there when her 'parents' went on a month-long 'business trip' that was only supposed to last a week.  I was there when that Grady guy came on to her in his limo.  I was always there for her, and just this _one _time I ask her to be here for me, and where is she?  Who knows?"

"Seth, just chill, okay?  There's a big party going on out there for you, and you're missing it.  So forget about Summer for once, and go have some fun," Ryan tried to convince him.

"Okay, in a minute.  Let me just make one more call," Seth told him and walked into the kitchen.  He picked up the phone and dialed Summer's cell once more.

_Everybody's watching you_

_Breathing in your every move_

_Look around when the world is empty_

_Look around if you're guilty_

****Ring****

****Ring****

****Ring****

"Hello?" he heard Summer's voice echo through the phone.  

"Summer, finally!  Where are you?"  Seth asked, happy that he finally got a hold of her.  "I've been trying to get you forever!"  
  


"I'm outside!" she called as he saw her waving through the door.  He hung up his phone and ran out to her, enveloping her in a hug.  

"So, you actually _did _graduate," he joked, stepping away.  "I knew you could do it."

"Funny, Cohen.  Be happy I'm here.  I could be, like, shopping…or something," she retorted, giving him a small kiss.  "So, let's get into the party, because we both know that there _is _no party until Summer Roberts is there."

The two walked into the party, seeing familiar faces and some not so familiar faces.  

"Hey, looks like she showed up after all," Ryan said to Seth.  "We thought you'd never come."  He and Summer exchanged strange glances that went unnoticed by Seth.  "Well, I'll…err… see you guys later.  Bye!" he finished and walked off.

"Ryan's acting unusually chipper today," Seth remarked as his 'brother' trotted away.  "Wait…forget I just said the word chipper.  Let's go."

Summer laughed and the two waded through more people, stopping to chat with some, and trying their best to avoid others.  Somehow, the two made it up to Seth's room, which really _wasn't _their main plan… oh well.

"You know, Summer, I know you can't keep your hands off of me, but we could have at least stayed at the party a little longer," he joked, kicking his door closed as Summer kissed him.  

"You want to go back down?" she asked, pulling away and heading for the door.  "Because I'm okay with it… I just thought you might want your birthday present."

"Oh no, no, no I really don't want to see those people… I see them every day!  But this… well this doesn't happen _every _day… more like every other and… well… ahem… yeah let's not go back," Seth rambled as Summer pushed him back onto the bed.  

"Cohen?" she asked, sitting on his lap. 

"Yes?" he questioned in response.

"Shut up!" she replied and started kissing him furiously…

_Everybody's after you_

_I wait in line to touch you_

_Look around if you ever miss me_

_Look because it kills me___

*   *    *    * 

The next morning, Seth woke up, a smile plastered on his face.  He received the best birthday present _ever _last night- well, not _ever,_ considering last year's was along the same lines- but amazing none-the-less.  He rolled over and reached his arms out for Summer… only, she wasn't there. 

"Hmm, that's funny.  Where could she be?"  Seth asked himself, and glanced at the clock: 12:23.  "That explains it; I wish she would have wakened me up before she left though!  Oh well, I'll go see her…if she's home."

He climbed out of bed, and headed downstairs to see that no one was home… not even Ryan.

"No one thought to wake me up," he grunted, as he grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles from the cabinet and poured them into his bowl.  He finished his breakfast and saw the mailman drive by.  "I guess I'll go get the mail." 

He walked down the driveway, noticing Ryan pull down the shades to the pool house as he approached the mailbox.

"Well, at least I know they didn't _totally _abandon me," he mumbled to himself, wondering why Ryan was closing his shades.  He only did that when… "Marissa," he sighed.  "So they're finally back together.  Thank God."

He pulled the mail out of the box and flipped through it, looking at the return addresses on each…

"Bill, bill, junk, junk, University of Pennsylvania, postcard- wait!  University of Pennsylvania!?  I applied there!"  he quickly threw the rest of the mail back in the box, and ripped open the envelope.  After a few seconds of reading, he seemed to jump 10 feet in the air.  "YES!" he screamed.  "I got in!  I got in!  Ivy Leagues, here I come!"  

Seth had to tell someone, so he ran down to the pool house.  He burst through the door yelling the words "I got accepted!" but soon froze as he saw what was in front of him.  Ryan was in bed with a girl… but it wasn't Marissa.  

_It's over_

_There's nothing you can do_

_There's nothing you can say_

_To keep me here_

_It's over_

_You say we're just friends_

_Well play and pretend to keep me here_

"Summer?" Seth asked, in almost a whisper.  "Ryan?  What- why-"

"Look, Seth, I can explain," Summer pleaded, a look of worry in her eyes.  

"So that's why you were late last night…and why you left this morning.  So you could be with my … my brother?" he asked, more to himself than Summer.  

"Seth, it's not what you think!" Summer said, giving Ryan a sideways glance.

Now it finally kicked in, and so did his anger.  

"What?  You accidentally fell on Ryan and managed to remove all of your clothing, accidentally?  Right.  God, I can't believe you," he yelled in disgust, hurt, and anger, then turned to Ryan.  "And you!  You're my brother… well at least I thought you were.  How could you?  You know how much I love her… how could you?!"

"Seth, look, it's not what it looks like!" he offered, but Seth wasn't buying. 

"I've had enough.  I came down here to tell you something… but you know what, I don't care anymore.  God… how could you?" he said, throwing down his acceptance letter and walking out of the pool house.

_Every night I lay in bed_

_I think about the things you said_

_Look around, I'm the one, your only_

_Look around it still kills me___

"What's that?" Summer asked, pulling her shirt on and picking up the letter.  After reading it, tears filled her eyes, as she realized that he was going to leave, and not give her a chance to explain, or try and fix everything.  "He got accepted to the University of Pennsylvania." 

"That's great!" Ryan exclaimed.  "He's always wanted to get into an Ivy League school.  I'm proud of him."

"No…no…no," she cried.

"Summer, what's wrong?  Aren't you happy for him?" Ryan asked.

"He's going to leave!  He's never going to forgive me!  I'll never be with him again!  Ryan I made a huge mistake… and now… now I'm going to have to suffer forever," she cried, but then another realization hit her.  "Ryan…no…no… Anna is in Pennsylvania.  What if they get back together?  What if Seth forgets about me? Ryan I love him!"

She covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.  She had never been in love with anyone…and claimed she never would- that's _why _she slept with Ryan.  She felt like she was getting too close to Seth… that she had to get over him before he hurt her.  And now… now she screwed herself over.

"Then go tell him that!" Ryan said.  "Tell him you're sorry, and that we made a big mistake.  Tell him that you love him!"

"I can't… he won't listen anyway," Summer replied.

"You won't know if you don't try," he told her.  "Now go talk to him."

"You're right.  Thanks," she gave him a hug and headed up to Seth's room.  She walked in to see him packing his things.

_It's over_

_There's nothing you can do_

_There's nothing you can say_

_To keep me here_

_It's over_

_You say we're just friends_

_Well play and pretend to keep me here___

"Seth?" she asked, walking up to him.  "Can we talk?" 

"No," he stated simply, throwing a bunch of CDs into a bag.  

"Seth, please," she begged.  "I need to explain."

"Summer, there's nothing you can say!  You slept with my brother, God damn it!" he exclaimed, turning around to face her.  His height advantage showed, as he towered almost a foot over her.  She looked so weak, and helpless.  

Summer looked into his eyes.  They were cold, and filled with hurt and anger.  They weren't his normal, dancing brown eyes.  She felt afraid, seeing him this way.  "Why are you packing?" she changed the subject.  

"I'm leaving," he replied simply, turning back to his things.

"Seth, you can't go!  School doesn't start for another year.  Where are you going to stay out there?" she pressed.  "You can't go!"

"I can, and I will!  Summer, it's over!  We're over, this is over, everything is over!  You slept with my brother and now… now I'm leaving and there's nothing you can say to keep me here!" Seth exclaimed, slamming his suitcase shut.  "Just leave!"

_It's over, To keep me here_

_It's over, To keep me here_

_It's over, To keep me here_

_It's over, To keep me here___

_Doesn't anyone care?_

_Doesn't anyone care?_

_Doesn't anyone care?_

_Doesn't anyone care?_

Tears filled Summer's eyes as she turned and headed for the door.  She ran down the steps, out the door, and down into the pool house.  "Can you take me home?" she asked Ryan as she walked in.  "Please."

"Sure," he said and ushered her out the door knowing exactly what happened.

_Everybody's watching you _

_And counting down your every move  
  
_

_Look around when your heartbeat's empty  
  
_

_Look around if it's guilty_

_It's over  
  
_

_You say we're just friends  
  
_

_Well play and pretend to keep me here  
  
_

_It's over   
  
_

_There's nothing you can do  
  
_

_There's nothing you can say  
  
_

_To keep me here  
  
_

_It's over  
  
_

_You say we're just friends  
  
_

_It's almost the end  
  
_

_I'm outta here  
  
_

_It's over _

_  
I'm outta here___

**A/N: Well?  Like it?  Love it?  Hate it?  Review por favor!**


	2. Destination Anywhere

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 2: Destination Anywhere**

**Summary:  Sort-of future fic.  Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?  **

**Rating: PG-13… you never know.  Right now it's not bad… but future chapters… yeah**

**Disclaimer:  I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… and unfortunately Sugarcult owns every song in this fic… darn it...**

**A/N:  Here's chapter two!  I don't know how fast I'll be posting them… it will be faster right now because of spring break… but soon it might only be like… once a week, or less…. But yeah… just review!  LoL!  This chapter is the song "Destination Anywhere"… of course by Sugarcult!!  Be cool and review!**

_Somebody help me get out of this place  
Too many words, I confuse what I say  
Calling the victims, A probable cause  
Give me the keys and get out of this box_**__**

Seth furiously threw clothes, CDs, video games, and money into his last bag.  He needed to get out of here- and fast.  He couldn't stand to see Ryan or Summer again; he knew he would break down if he did.  How could they do that to him?  His girlfriend- who he loved with all of his heart-, and his _brother_- who he trusted more than anyone.  It was beyond him, but he didn't plan on sticking around to figure all of that out.  He just wanted to leave; to go to Pennsylvania and start college.  He could make a life for himself there and who knows; maybe he would run into Anna.  So what if he was going to Philly and she would be five hours away in Pittsburgh- it didn't matter.  

He threw his last few things into the bag and zipped it up.  His room was barren.  There was nothing left on the walls, the floor, his bed- all that was left were the big stationary things.  Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, and picking up a suitcase and his pillow he bid farewell to the room that he always knew as home.  Quickly he walked down the steps and grabbed his car keys.  As he opened the front door though, he heard his parents calling him.

_Keep both hands up  
On the way to destination anywhere  
Keep both hands up  
On the way to take control___

"Seth?  Is that you?" Kirsten called from the kitchen.  Soon she appeared in front of him.  "Seth!  Where are you going?"

A small smile appeared on his somber face as he spoke.  "I got into the University of Pennsylvania."  He felt proud of himself for a minute, but then remembered the whole reason he was leaving so early.  

"And you're leaving three months in advance to get a good dorm?" she asked.  "Come on Seth, I know you're excited but three months?"

"That's not why I'm leaving," he replied quietly.

"Well then why are you?  Are you going to go visit Anna?"  she questioned, concerned with her son's aura.  He wasn't acting like normal- and why hasn't he said anything about Summer?  

"No!  No!  I'm leaving because Summer cheated on me with my asshole brother, that's why!"  he exclaimed, grabbed his things, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Sandy heard all of this and came running out.  The two got to him as he was getting in his car.  

"Seth, running away isn't going to solve anything!  You can't get into the college yet anyway.  Where are you going to go?  Your trust fund isn't accessible for another six years!  How do you plan on getting by with nothing?"  Sandy argued, as Seth started his car.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care!" Seth yelled.  "All I know is I can't stay here any more.  Now you can either help me, or try and stop me.  But I'll tell you now, there's no way you can stop me."

"Seth, honey, please," Kirsten pleaded.  "Just stay for a little longer.  You can't solve things this way."

"There is nothing to solve," he replied.  "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Sandy sighed and pulled out his wallet.  "Here," he said, handing his son some money and a credit card.  "Be careful, son.  Go visit your Nana, and maybe Anna.  Good luck."

"Thanks Dad," he whispered.  "I'll see you guys later."  He finished and pulled out of the driveway, his music blasting as the tears escaped his eyes.  He still couldn't believe that his brother and girlfriend betrayed him like that.

_I can't let myself fall down  
I can't help myself right now  
I can't let myself fall down  
If I can't be myself, I fall down___

***   *    *    ***

"I think we need to have a talk with Ryan," Kirsten said as her son was too far away to see, "and find out what exactly went on."

"Yeah," Sandy agreed.  "Maybe we should call Summer over too."

"Good idea," she replied.  "I'll call Summer and you go start talking to Ryan- and be calm."  She finished and headed back up to the house.

When she got there, she found Summer's phone number and picked up the phone.

* * Ring * * 

* * Ring * *

* * Ring* * 

_"Hello?" _ Summer answered.

"Summer?  Hi, it's Kirsten.  Do you think you could come over here?  There's some things Sandy and I need to straighten out with you and Ryan," she said.   

"_This is about Seth isn't it?" _Summer asked.  _"Is he going to be there?"_

"Yes, it is, and no, he won't.  He left for the airport about ten minutes ago and-"she couldn't finish because Summer had obviously hung up and a loud noise was echoing in her ear.  Soon though, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Kirsten answered.

"_Mrs. Cohen?  I'm sorry, I had to call you on my cell phone," _came Summer's voice from the other end.  

"Are you on your way here?" she asked.

"_Uh, no.  I'm on my way to the airport," Summer replied.  "But I'll be there afterwards- promise."_

"Oh, okay, well I'll let you drive," Kirsten told her.  "See you later."

_"Bye," _Summer replied and hung up her phone.  

Kirsten hung up and headed down to the pool house to talk to Ryan with Sandy, a bad feeling about what was to come pulling at the back of her mind.  

_Somebody help me get out of this place  
Too many fools with a smile and a face  
Somebody help, The prescription is wrong  
I'm never awake unless I fake it___

***    *    *    ***

Summer skidded into the airport parking lot.  She had to try and get to Seth before he left.  Quickly, she jumped out of her car and ran into the building, searching for the Pennsylvania flight.  She asked around frantically when she saw him.  He had just gone through the metal detector, and was gathering his carry-on bag.  

"SETH!" she screamed, and luckily he heard her.  But to her dismay, when he turned around, he had tears clouding his eyes, and he just went on his way.  He didn't stop to see what she wanted- he just left.  

Summer's eyes filled with tears as she watched him board the plain. She lost him.  Slowly she walked back to her car, in no hurry to see anyone else.  

***  *  *  ***

_I can't let myself fall down  
I can't help myself right now  
I can't let myself fall down  
If I can't be myself right now_

****

"Ryan what were you thinking?" Sandy asked, storming into the pool house.  

"What?" Ryan asked, sitting up from his bed.  "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed.  "You slept with Summer!  Now would be the time to explain so your brother doesn't board that plane to Pennsylvania!"

"He's leaving now?" Ryan questioned.  "But school doesn't start for three months."

"Well, I don't blame him!  He just caught his girlfriend in bed with his best friend.  What did you expect him to do?  Congratulate you?" Sandy continued, as Kirsten walked through the door.

"I see you've talked to him in a calm, cool, rational way, Sandy.  Good job," she deadpanned then turned to her almost-son.  "Ryan, why did you do it?"

"Maybe you should let Summer explain her side first," Ryan replied.  "Hers makes more sense."  

"No, I want to hear why _you _did it," Sandy stated.  "I'll talk to Summer later.  Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She's on her way to the airport- to stop Seth from leaving," Kirsten answered.  "But, I really doubt it's going to work."

"I see.  But that's not important now.  What is important is that you chased Seth away and who knows when we'll see him again.  Ryan, just tell me, why did you do it?"  Sandy asked again.  

"You want to know the truth?  I don't even know," Ryan admitted, hanging his head.  "Summer came to the pool house, just before Seth's party, crying.  I didn't know what to say, so I asked her what was wrong.  She said that Seth was going to get accepted to an Ivy League school and leave her behind in California.  I said he would never do that- he would either make sure she got into a school over there, or not even go himself.  He loves her too much to leave her.  But she wouldn't listen to anything I said."

"Okay, that explains why she was here… but not why you slept with her," Kirsten said.  "Now would you like to elaborate?"

"Well, she kept crying, saying I was wrong and that he would leave and go back to Anna or something like that.  Then, out of nowhere- she kissed me and said that she needed to get over Seth before he hurt her.  She started taking off my shirt and hers and- I- I tried to stop it, really I did!  But, I _am _a teenage boy and…I know I shouldn't have done it but I did.  And for it, I'm extremely regretful, "Ryan continued, still hanging his head low.  "Then, when it was…err… all over, she told me that she would come down tomorrow morning again for another "Get Over Seth Session".  I didn't know what to do!"

"Ryan you knew it was wrong- why did you do it?" Kirsten asked, more disappointed than angry. 

"I couldn't help myself.  I mean, I was single, and I assumed Summer would be soon enough.  I know it was wrong, but I- I don't know.  There is no excuse for what I did," he said.  "And I'm sorry I did it."

"Well, now I guess we still need to talk to Summer," Sandy turned to Kirsten.  "See why she did all of this."

"Well you can talk to me now," a voice came from the door.  The three turned to see Summer, tears streaming down her face.  "He left.  And he wouldn't even talk to me."

"Summer, honey, I know you tried," Kirsten's motherly instincts kicked in as she wrapped the young girl in her arms.  "Now, we need to talk to you."

"I know," she said, and followed Kirsten over to where the other two were sitting.  "Just, let me say one thing.  Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Cohen, I'm sorry for making your son leave.  I never meant to hurt him."

"Why did you do it Summer?" Sandy asked.  "We thought you were better than that."

"I know… The truth is I was afraid.  We were so close, and it scared me.  I was afraid that he would dump me as soon as he was accepted to college.  So I went to the only person I could think of- that could help me through this: Ryan.  He knew Seth better than I did, and maybe he could talk to him.  Well, it didn't work so I just let my cynicism get the best of me and…well you know what happened," Summer explained.  "And now?  Now I know he never would have done that, but it's too late because I lost him.  I don't know what to do, I love him."

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Kirsten asked, taking Summer's hand.

"He wouldn't listen!  I tried, believe me, I tried.  But he just kept yelling, and saying that it was over and… God what am I going to do?" Summer broke down, not knowing what else to do.

"Well…Summer, I know how you feel… I know it was a mistake, but you got yourself into this mess," Sandy spoke.  "I'm not saying Ryan wasn't to blame at all, but you were a part of it."

"I know…I know.  I guess I'll just live forever alone.  God, look at me.  I'm a mess.  Well, I better go.  Thanks for listening," Summer replied, and quickly left the pool house.

_Keep your head on straight  
Make the kids behave  
Keep your mind awake  
If I can't be myself, I fall down  
Keep both hands up on the way up   
Destination anywhere_

She climbed into her car and took off down the street, tears clouding her vision as she drove.  She messed up…and now she couldn't fix it.  Her life was ruined by one, stupid, horrible mistake.  How wonderful…

_I can't let myself fall down  
I can't help myself right now  
I can't let myself fall down  
If I can't be myself right now  
Keep your head on straight  
Make the kids behave  
Keep your mind awake  
If I can't be myself, I fall down  
Fall down_

**A/N: So that was the second installment of _Palm Trees and Power Lines…. _Like it?  Hate it?  Review por favor.  **


	3. Head Up

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 3: Head Up**

**Summary:  Sort-of future fic.  Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?  **

**Rating: PG-13… you never know.  Right now it's not bad… but future chapters… yeah**

**Disclaimer:  I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… and unfortunately Sugarcult owns the song**

**A/N:  Thanks so much for the great reviews!  And to answer the one question, about where I got the title:  The title is the name of the new Sugarcult CD "Palm Trees and Power Lines"  I chose this because, for one, each chapter has a song from this CD in it (well most of them, a few other songs will slip in here and there :))… and the title of each chapter is that song.  Second of all, it represents what's happening…sort of.  Seth goes from the _palm trees _of Newport, to the _power lines _of ****Philadelphia****.  Get it?  Okay, and to the person who said "**the fact that seth rejected summer irks me" **how would you feel if someone cheated on you with your sibling…or even anyone close to you for that matter?  Do you think you would welcome them with open arms?  But, I get where you're coming from…them not being together and all…. Okay well, on to the story… Review!**

Summer laid, curled up, in the corner of her bed.  It had been two weeks since Seth had left, and he still wouldn't answer his cell phone when she called.  She had tried to get hold of him every day so far, and it was starting to seem useless.  He wouldn't answer her calls, and if by some chance he did, it was always followed by a loud beeping in her ear.  She couldn't bear it anymore.  She loved him… and she screwed everything up.   

Suddenly the phone ring, and her heart jumped.  Maybe Seth was returning one of her calls.  Maybe he was coming back home.  Quickly she rolled across her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping with every ounce in her body that it was Seth. 

"_Sum?" _came Marissa's voice from the other end.  Summer sighed.  "_Summer, you need to get out of that house.  Have you even moved in two weeks?"_

"I rolled across the bed to get my phone," she joked, but the sad tone in her voice made the joke seem less funny.  "What do you want?"

"_You have such a way with words, Summer,_" Marissa replied.  "_Okay, you and I are going to __South__Coast__Plaza__…NOW.  You need some comfort clothes."_

"I don't feel like doing anything," she said, back to her monotone, lonely voice.  "I want to talk to Seth."

"_Summer, just give him time to cool down.  Walking in on you with his brother isn't something that he can just get over.  I can barely look at my mom anymore.  And that was over a year ago that she and Luke…yeah, you know_," she tried to help, but it really wasn't working too well.  

"Thanks Coop," Summer stated, still monotone.  "Now I know that Seth will never forgive me."

"_That's not what I meant.  Besides, it's a little different situation.  All I'm saying is he needs time,"_ she tried, one last time.  "_Please, let's just get you out of that house."_

"No, that's okay," she said, picking up the picture of her and Seth from her night stand.  "I gotta go.  Bye."  She finished and hung up, without waiting for a reply.  Then began, to herself, "Why did I screw up so much?  Why?"  

Placing the picture back in its place, she decided really _should _get a shower…and maybe eat some food.  Considering it had been a while since she had done either.  For the past week she had lived off of random little bags of food she found around her room; some stale tortilla chips, a few pieces of chocolate, and the water from her bathroom sink.  What a meal, huh?  Even though she knew the rest of her week would be reduced to lying around and moping over Seth, she still felt a little hungry…and a lot crusty.  

***  *   *   ***

Seth picked up his cell phone for the about the millionth time since he had left two weeks ago.  

"Summer," he mumbled.  "What does she want?  God doesn't she understand that I don't want to talk to her?" 

He flipped it shut, hanging up on her before it could ring any more.  He had been in Pittsburgh for two weeks, visiting Anna, and he found that it wasn't the best place for him to get over Summer.  He was still very much in love with her, despite all the desperate attempts at forgetting her.  

When he arrived in Pittsburgh, Anna greeted him with open arms.  She took him to all the big places, and then they went to dinner...with her friends.  That's when it got weird.  Around just him, Anna was, well, Anna.  He knew her, he could almost finish her sentences he knew her so well.  They were exactly alike.  But here, she was a totally new person.  She dressed like everyone else, listened to their music, and hung out with the 'popular crowd'.  She didn't mention anything that she would have back in Newport.  Her friends were exactly like all the bitches back home, and the guys were all football jocks.  Seth had no idea what happened to his old friend, but she certainly wasn't the same.  Now he was sitting at some local diner in the middle of a city he knew next to nothing about.  

"Yo Steve!" one of the stupid football jocks called.  "You coming?"

Seth turned around all ready irritated by him.  "It's Seth, and no, I don't think so.  I'll see you guys later.  Besides, I think I'm leaving today."

"Going back to Frisco?" he asked.  Seth rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I'm from NEWPORT BEACH.  Second of all, I'm going to Philadelphia for college," he replied, then under his breath added.  "A place _you'll _never see."

"Oh, yeah," he said, as if he knew what he was talking about.  At that moment, Anna decided to come in.   To Seth's surprise though, she pulled the "dumb jock" down and into a kiss.  "Hey babe." 

"Hey- oh!  Seth!" she exclaimed.  "I- I didn't see you there.  This is Jay, my boyfriend."

Seth stood in shock.  She hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend, not to mention a dumb one.  I guess this went to show that people change…or maybe this is how she always was.  Seth didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to leave.  

"Yeah, hey Anna, can I talk to you?" he asked, taking her arm.  "Please?"

"Sure, just a minute Jay," she replied and followed him into another room.  "What is it?"

"I, I think I'm going to leave for Philly tonight," he said.  "I thought this whole visiting you thing would help me get over Summer…I guess I thought wrong."

"Oh, Seth, don't leave.  I'm really sorry about the whole Summer thing but…well  I'll try and help you some more with it," she replied.  "You'll be okay."

"No…no Anna I won't!  I loved- wait- LOVE her.  I love her more than anything and she cheated on me with my brother.  I can't just get over her!  But I thought I could, so what do I do?  I come to visit you, because you could always help me with these things.  But what do I find instead?  I find someone who is just like all the people back home.  What happened to you?" he broke down, tears falling freely out of his eyes.

"Seth, I'm so sorry.  This is who I was before I met you, and when I came back, I turned into who I was.  Please don't go.  I'm sorry," she pleaded.  "I'll try to act more…Newport-Anna-ish around you.  I'm sorry."

Seth wiped the tears from his eyes, he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, it just came out.  "No…no I'm sorry Anna.  You didn't do anything wrong…it's just I can't stop thinking about her.  I love her so much, but I don't know if I can trust her anymore.  I think, going away from everyone I know- in Philly- might help.  Thanks for wanting me here… but I really have to get out.  I'll visit you later, okay?"

"Yeah… I understand.  Call me when you get there?" she asked, opening her arms up for a hug.  

"Of course," he replied, hugging her back.  "See ya."

"Bye," Anna replied as he started walking out the door.  "Oh, yeah, and Seth?"

"Huh?"

"Keep your head up.  It'll all work out in the end," she finished, with a smile.  

"Thanks," he replied and walked out the door, just after shouting.  "That was _so _clichéd."

Anna laughed and walked out the other door…she really missed those talks they used to have.  Now all that was left was her unrequited love, and his love for Summer…wonderful.  She didn't care that she was dating the captain of the foot ball team, or that she was back home.  All she wanted was to have Seth back, but it didn't look like it would work that way.

***   *   *   ***

Seth looked out the window of his car, as he sat by the red light.  He had been driving for at least four hours.  He didn't know where he was going, what he was going to do, or what he was going to find.  All he knew was that he couldn't get his mind off of Summer.  

_Keep your head up your colors are beautiful_

_When they say give up you turn up your radio_

_All the sentimental memories you own_

_When they say grow up it's just like a funeral_

_And it feels like it feels like you're lost_

_And it feels like it feels like you're lost_

~Head Up~ Sugarcult

**A/N:  Okay, not so great of a chapter….but I needed something… just some explaining, and sadness happening.  Review por favor?  Gracias!  **


	4. Champagne

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 4: ****Champagne******

**Summary:  Sort-of future fic.  Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?  **

**Rating: PG-13… you never know.  Right now it's not bad… but future chapters… yeah**

**Disclaimer:  I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… nor do I own any song that will appear in this fic…**

**A/N:  Thanks again for all the great reviews!!!  Sorry for the long delay…I just had an EXTREMELY long project.... "The Ninth Grade Project" five days of nothing but working…no classes, but you do stuff… and I got to design a septic system! Woo, Woo!  How fun…not…omgsh did it suck… yeah… This chapter has the song ****Champagne****, obviously by Sugarcult…later I'm going to intervene some non-Sugarcult songs in… but for now, it's just them…****Okay well, on to the story… Review por favor!**

_All I can taste is champagne  
When it hits the brain like cocaine  
Spinning around and around  
I can't get up without your help  
I'm falling down_

Seth had been in Philadelphia for about two weeks now, and he already had a bunch of friends.  Life here was _totally _different from Newport Beach.  People didn't think he was a dork, and girls were hitting on him left and right.  It turns out they actually _like _the skinny skateboarding type over here!  Who would have thought it?  Here, he was a party guy.  If there was a party, you could be sure Seth was in attendance- even if for just five minutes, he was there.  

The thing that came along with the parties, though, was the alcohol.  He was drunk almost every night, and woke up with a hangover every morning.  But the good thing about this all was that it helped him forget about Summer.

The day he arrived in Philly, he reserved a room in the best hotel, paid for by his Grandfather of course, and had been staying there since the day he left Pittsburgh.  He had a party or two already, and if there wasn't one at his place, there was one somewhere close by.  He met dozens of people, all who were dying to know about life on the beach. 

He didn't care to talk about it, obviously, and when questions arose about why he didn't have a girlfriend, his heart sunk.  But he wasn't going to dwell on it; he was here to forget about Summer Roberts, Ryan Attwood, and the rest of Newport Beach.  

_All I can taste is champagne  
Another day down the drain  
Sleeping around and around  
I can't wake up without your help  
It's over now_

"Yo, Seth, my man," a guy with blonde curly hair addressed Seth, giving him a high five.  "What's up?"

 "Nothing is up here at all, Joel," he replied, taking a swig from the bottle of champagne he held.  "And you?"

Seth had met Joel the first day he came to Philly, he was the bellboy at the hotel, and stayed there during the summer.  Joel was also going to the University of Pennsylvania when the semester started and they decided they'd probably share a dorm, if they could get one.  

Joel was built a lot like Seth; tall and scrawny, with hidden muscles.  His hair was blonde and curly, and his bright blue eyes were the focal point of any room.  He was into emo, but the comic book thing wasn't really his area, although he did watch all the movies recently made: the three Spiderman ones being his favorite.  

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Joel replied, taking the bottle from him and taking a swig.  "Enjoying the party?"

 "Eh…a party's a party.  I'm gonna crash soon, this one's pretty lame," he replied, taking the champagne back.  "That is, if I'm not too drunk to get back to my place."  

 "Yeah, that would help.  Want me to drive you?  I just got off work, so I barely got anything in me," he offered, pulling his keys out of his pocket, but found himself confused when Seth started cracking up.

 "I think you've had a litttttle more to drink than you think, there buddy," Seth laughed, "Because if you haven't noticed, we're already _in _the same hotel.  I'm just two floors up."

The two burst into laughter, for really no reason at all.  Considering Seth had downed two hard iced teas and a Corona before he even stepped into the party, he was pretty sure he was _really _drunk tonight.

 "No…Seth…you're hotel room is a couple blocks away.  We're in the Hilton…you're in the Trump…smart one," Joel laughed, punching him slightly on the arm.  "Come on let's get you back."

 "No…no, I'm fine.  Just point me in the direction of the champagne, 'cause mine's all gone!" he replied and staggered off towards the bar. 

_You want it  
You need it  
You can't explain it  
You fight it  
You beat it  
I can't live without you  
I'm moving on without you_

***  *   *   ***

Summer took a swig from a nearby bottle of liquor.  Marissa had dragged her to a party to try and get her mind off Seth leaving, but it wasn't working.  He left all most a month ago, and every night she replayed him leaving in her mind.  Marissa said tonight was the night that she would forget about it, but then again, she said that every night.  

As the music blared in her ears, she looked around for Marissa; there was no way she was staying here any longer.  The music, the people, the food, the drinks- all reminded her of Seth.  He hated the music and the people, the food- well, all food reminded her of him- and the drinks…she drank when she was upset and… 

_Love is like Novocain  
And it leaves a little stain  
The beauty in all this pain is I can't get away from you   
So bowl me down and don't make a sound_

 "Sum!" she heard Marissa yell.  "Come on Sum, come dance with me!"  

 "That's okay, I'll pass," she replied coldly.  "Can we get out of here?  This isn't helping too much."

 "Nooooo," Marissa sang.  Well at least she was a happy drunk today.  "We have to par-tay!"

 "Marissa, how much have you had to drink?" Summer asked, tapping her foot in annoyance.  "Come on, let's just go home."  Summer grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away.  

 "No!" Marisa screamed, and yanked her arm away.  Unfortunately, the alcohol screwed up her equilibrium and she went crashing into a nearby table full of drinks.  "I'm staying here!"

 "Whatevs, God, Coop.  I'm leaving.  Bye," she replied, rolling her eyes and walking away.  

_You want it  
You need it  
You can't explain it  
You fight it  
You beat it  
I can't live without you  
I'm moving on without you_

Sadly, Summer wasn't a happy drunk like her best friend tonight.  No, she was a pissed off drunk who sometimes crossed over the 'pissed off' line, into the extremely mad side.  And every once in a while, she would get so drunk that she would blow past "pissed off" and "extremely mad", and go right to "clinically depressed".  She was bordering that line at the moment and if one more bad thing happened, she would cross it.   

_All I can taste is champagne  
Dancing away down my veins  
Spinning around and around  
I can't get up without your help  
I'm on the ground_

***    *     *     ***

Seth staggered out the front door of the Hilton with a pounding head, blurred vision, and the taste of sour vomit in his mouth.  He had been drinking since about 6:00 pm, and it was now 3 in the morning.  The entire night he wasn't seen without a bottle of champagne, beer, hard iced tea, or any other alcoholic drink.  Tonight was the night he said he would forget about Summer, but it still wasn't working.  

Not thinking, and in his drunken state of mind he pulled out his cell phone and dialed an extremely familiar number…

_Somebody help me  
I'm loosing everything when I'm without you  
Doing it without you****_

***    *     *     ***

Summer stormed out the front door of the party.  There was no way she was staying in there watching her best friend as happy as could be, drunk.  There was no way she would sit there drinking and being reminded of Seth.  

Seth.

God, she messed up.  She missed him and wanted him back more than anything.  The problem was, though, she had no idea where he was staying.  She would do anything to just talk to him, but she didn't know if she could handle it.  What if all he did was yell at her?  Or even worse, make her feel like the worst person in the world by talking about 'the incident'.  She wanted to talk to him, but the fact of the matter was: she couldn't.   

Just then she heard the familiar tune of her cell phone and pulled it out of her purse.  As she looked at the caller ID, all of her worst fears were coming true.  Seth was calling her.

_All I can taste is champagne  
Another day down the drain  
All I can taste is champagne_

**A/N:  Cliffhanger!  Haha… so?  Love it?  Hate it?  Review please!!!!!!  Gracias!  *Oh yeah, keep in mind that Seth's in PA, and it's ****3:00****… Summer's in CA and it's ****11:00****… there's no relevance of that point, just keeping you informed!  Haha* **


	5. Sign Off

**Palm Trees and Power Lines  
****Chapter 5: Sign Off**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does? **

**

  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know. 

**

**

  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… nor do I own any song that will appear in this fic…

**


	6. Counting Stars

**Palm Trees and Power Lines  
Chapter 6: Counting Stars**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does? **

**  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know. **

**  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… nor do I own any song that will appear in this fic…**

**  
A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews!!! Once again, sorry it took so long…I had finals, then a ton of parties to go to :)…but here it is… I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter, I'm leaving for Texas in six days, and still have ALL of my packing to do… plus I'll be there for a week…so who know when Chapter 7 will be up…for now, enjoy this one…it's kind of depressing… hmmm…..The song in this fic is another Sugarcult…entitled _Counting Stars_… have fun and enjoy!…On to the story… Reviews make me happy, you know!__**

_

* * *

_

_Hey, I wanna crawl out of my skin  
Apologize for all my sins  
All the things I should have said to you  
Hey, I can't make it go away  
Over and over in my brain again  
All the things I should have said to you_

Ryan sat down on the beach, thinking about what had happened in the past few months… he slept with his _brother_'_s _girlfriend, causing Seth to fly cross-country, which left Summer in a state of depression. This was all his fault, if he could have just controlled himself… It didn't matter now, though. Seth was off in Pennsylvania and he was in Newport…alone.

"Hey," Ryan looked up at the familiar voice. "What're you doing here all alone?"

"Hey Marissa," he replied. "Just thinking about stuff, that's all."

"Let me guess, you're thinking abouuuttt…Seth?" Marissa asked, already knowing the answer, as she sat down next to him.

"Good guess," he replied, distantly. "God, why did he have to leave?"

"Ryan, it's not your fault. He just needed some space. I mean, Summer _did_ cheat on him. I mean, she's my best friend and all but… it was wrong," she replied, not knowing that the person she cheated on Seth with was sitting right next to her.

Ryan didn't say anything. He just sat in silence, staring out into the ocean. Little did she know…

"Ryan, you can't think that this is your fault," Marissa continued when he didn't speak.

He had to tell her. He couldn't lie to her any more… he had to tell her the truth. But before that, there was something else he had to do. Without thinking, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Marissa's lips. She didn't fight it one bit, but was sad to feel him pull away.

"Marissa, before I say anything else I have to tell you something. Something that I've wanted to say to you since the first time we kissed, on the Ferris wheel, but never could," Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Marissa sat, speechless, trying to find the right words. Finally she opened her mouth and the words just came out, "I love you too."

Ryan leaned in for another kiss, which was happily returned. Quickly, he pulled away, though.

"There's something else I have to tell you," Ryan said, looking down. "This might make you take back everything you just said."

"What is it?" Marissa asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just… Seth," he started. "Seth didn't leave _just _because Summer slept with some random guy. He left because... because… because _I _was that random guy."

Marissa was in shock… she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Ryan…how…how could you?" she managed to get out, on the verge of tears. "I-I know we weren't dating or anything, and I guess I… I really have no say over that but, my best friend? God…how could you? Both of you! And what you did to Seth… I can't believe you two! I- I have to go. Bye," she finished, standing up and running off down the beach.

"What have I done?" Ryan signed, putting his head in his hands. "God, what have I done?"

_Counting stars wishing I was okay   
Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
I never ever ever meant to hurt you  
__I only did what I had to   
Counting stars again  
_

Joel stepped out of the hotel, his vision blurred from all the drinking. Seth had left a while ago, and Joel had _just _figured this out. He was too busy partying to even notice his friend leave. Deciding it would be best to _walk _home, instead of drive, he turned down an alley he knew lead to the road their hotel was on.

He walked quickly, but suddenly felt something catch under his foot. This sent him hurdling towards the ground. Pushing himself up, he noticed exactly _what _sent him flying.

"Seth?!" Joel exclaimed, jumping up. "Seth? Oh my God, Seth, man, wake up? Seth…SETH!" He shook the unconscious body, lying in a pool of blood. "God, Seth, talk to me! Get up! I better call someone."

Quickly, Joel pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"Hello? Hi, I'm Joel Roopenwood. My friend, Seth Cohen, is passed out in an alley. I don't know what happened. He left the party early, and I came out to find him lying in a pool of blood… Yes…No… Um, North Third Street…yeah…okay. Thank you. Bye," Joel hung up the phone then hurried back so Seth. "Seth, man, come on, you gotta snap out of this. Who am I gonna party with? Seth…please, come on man."

Joel continued talking to him until he heard an ambulance pull up. Paramedics rushed out of the van with a stretcher. Quickly, yet carefully, they pulled Seth onto it. A few paramedics talked for a little, then one came over to Joel.

"You friend has severe trauma to the scull. We're not sure if it has penetrated the actual brain, but it doesn't look good," the man told him. "You're lucky you found him when you did. If he had lost any more blood, he could be dead."

"Can I come see him?" Joel asked, afraid of what might happen to his friend.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't you be able to?" the paramedic questioned.

"No, it's just…I've had a lot to drink, and I don't know how well I can drive. Do you think I could stay with him? He's like, my best friend," Joel replied. "Please, I don't have any money for a cab either."

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. But here, this should be enough for the ride to the hospital," he said, handing over some money.

"Thanks," Joel replied and walked out to the street as the ambulance drove away. "Seth, you better be okay."

_Hey, I'll take this day by day by day  
Under the covers I'm okay I guess  
Lost assure that I feel small___

Ryan walked down the sidewalk, on his way home. His mind was filled with thoughts about Marissa and Seth. He was regretting what he had done now, more than ever. He needed to talk to Marissa, make her understand somehow. But she never would…

He was approaching the house when he saw a figure sitting, slouched, at the bottom of the driveway. Quickly he ran over to it, afraid that Marissa had pulled another one of her stunts… but was shocked to see that this time, it wasn't Marissa. It was Summer. Quickly he ran over to her.

"Summer? Summer? Summer, can you hear me? Summer!" he yelled, shaking her a bit. "Oh, God," he said looking at the empty pill bottle on the ground. He pried the napkin out of her hand and read it. "Oh my God, Summer!" He yelled once more, then sprinted up to the house and through the front door.

"Kirsten! Sandy!" he screamed, running in and out through different rooms, trying to find them.

"Ryan? Ryan, what is it?" Kirsten asked, walking towards him, followed by Sandy.

"It's…S-summer…she…took too many pills…she tried to kill herself…" he panted. "She's at the bottom of the driveway."

"Oh no," Kirsten and Sandy said in unison as they rushed out the door. Sandy got the car and Kirsten ran down to see the young girl.

"Oh my God," Kirsten exclaimed, as she read the note. "Oh my God…no… Summer you have to be okay, honey."

Sandy pulled to the end of the driveway and Ryan placed Summer in the back, and climbed in after her. They quickly hurried to the hospital…she had to be okay.

__

_Counting stars wishing I was okay   
Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
I never ever ever meant to hurt you  
I __only did what I had to   
Counting stars again_

Joel ran through the hospital doors, cursing at how long the cab driver took to get him here. Quickly he found Seth's floor and went to see how he was doing.

"What room is Seth Cohen in?" he asked the woman behind the desk. "And is it okay to go in right now?"

"Room 345, but no, sir, I'm sorry you can't go in. The doctors are still working," the woman replied. "We'll be sure to tell you when you can see him, though. Are you his brother?"

"No, he's my roommate," Joel replied.

"Oh, well do you know where I can contact his family?" she asked. "We need to get medical information, and they couldn't find any in his wallet."

"No, they live in Newport Beach, California. But I'm sure I could find a phone number somewhere. Like in his cell, or something," Joel replied. "Did you find that?"

"Yes, but it's password protected. We couldn't get in," she said.

"Oh, I know it. Here, can I see the phone?" he asked, as the woman handed it over. Quickly he typed in the code and searched throughout the phone for the number. "Here, this is it." He said, showing it to the receptionist. "I'll call."

As he was about to dial the number, a doctor emerged from Seth's room. Joel quickly forgot about the phone, and rushed over to the doctor.

"Is it okay to see Seth yet?" he asked quickly.

"Um, sir, will you sit down," the doctor asked. "You might need to."

Marissa walked into a waiting room to see Kirsten, Sandy, and Ryan sitting with worried looks.

"Ryan," she cried as she saw him, and fell into his arms, bursting into tears. Every thought of Summer and Ryan sleeping together disappeared from her head. "How is she doing?"

"We don't know yet," he replied, rubbing her back. "They haven't talked to us."

"If anything happens to her… I don't know what I'll do," Marissa cried into his shoulder. "God, why, Ryan? Why?"

"Shh, I don't know. We just have to be strong for her, and pray that she ends up okay," he consoled, but was interrupted by the ringing of Sandy's cell phone.

"Sandy! We're in a hospital, you're supposed to have that off!" Kirsten scolded. "Turn it off. It can wait until later."

"It's from Philadelphia," he said, and quickly answered it. "Hello?... What?... No…no…no, not Seth. Thank you, Joel. Bye," Sandy finished and hung up the phone. "That was Seth's friend from Philly, Joel. Seth had an accident. It appears he was drinking…a lot… and he tripped or something and gashed his head open on impact. He was bleeding for hours in some dark alley before anyone found him. He lost a lot of blood… they aren't sure if he's going to make it over night."

_Counting stars again  
Counting stars again  
Counting stars again  
Counting stars again  
Counting stars again_

* * *

**A/N: So that's Chapter 6…sorry it took so long to get out…but this was a long one… :) Reviews make me happy!!!**


	7. The Reason

**Palm Trees and Power Lines  
Chapter 7: The Reason**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does? **

**Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… nor do I own any song that will appear in this fic…**

**A/N: Okay…I always start by thanking everyone for the reviews… but that gets so boring and predicable…** **¡¡¡Así que yo lo diré en español  , porque es mucho más interesante… muchas gracias para las revisiones padrisimas!!!  ****(translation: So I will say it in Spansih ,because it is much more interesting… thank you for the great reviews!)  Yeah… I have no life... LOL…. Yeah so this is the first non-Sugarcult song in the fic… I'm sure you've all heard it… _The Reason _by Hoobastank…great band…great band… also, I might get one or two more chapters up before Friday… not sure, but then there will be at least a week long hiatus… but that's a lot shorter than the show… okay so I'm gonna shut up now… because I talk WAY too much… LoL… reviews please!!  (las revisiones por favor!...gracias!) On to the story…**

_

* * *

_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"No!" Kirsten Cohen's cries could be heard throughout the entire hospital.  "Not Seth, too.  No…not my son. No…no…no."

"Shhh," Sandy consoled, "Seth's going to be all right…he's got to be."

"If anything happens to either of them, it's all my fault," Ryan said distantly, staring off into space.  "If I would have just turned her away…said no… Seth would be here, and they would be together… Not in hospitals 3000 miles apart."

"Ryan, you can't think about that now," Marissa told him, taking his hands.  "All you can do is be there for them… What you did is over, you can't take it back.  All you can do is look to the future, and pray that they make it out alive."

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Roberts here?" a doctor asked, walking into the room.

"No, they couldn't make it.  But we're with Summer," Sandy replied, standing up and walking towards the tall man.  "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, sir… here, have a seat," he told him, motioning to a chair.  "Please."

"No.  Just tell me what's wrong," Sandy demanded.  "Is Summer going to be okay?"

"Well…sir, please, sit down.  I insist," the man repeated.

"God damn it, tell me what's wrong!" Sandy yelled, scaring Kirsten and Ryan.  Neither had ever seen him that angry.  Sandy took a deep breath.  "Now Dr… Madding.  Can you please just tell me what is wrong with Summer?"

"Things don't look good," he said, reluctantly.  "I'm sorry."

 _I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Joel, walked into Seth's room, and took a seat next to him.  He looked over at his newly found best friend, and almost broke into tears.  Tubes went down his throat, into his veins, all over the place… he had a huge bandage across his forehead, and an IV in the back of his hand. 

"Seth," Joel said quietly, taking his friend's hand.  "Seth, man, you gotta get better.  We've only known each other for a little while, but you're the best friend I've ever had…the only friend.  I didn't tell you this, but back in New York, I was a total loser.  I had NO friends, and then I moved here and got a job as a bell boy.  I really didn't talk to anyone; I was afraid they'd treat me like all the baseball jocks back home did.  And then you came in, and started talking to me.  None of the other guests even _attempted _to befriend me, or even talk to me for that matter.  No one ever has… you showed me friendship, Seth.  You have to be okay…"

A few tears escaped Joel's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away, and continued, "Please Seth, just be all right.  Please."

Standing up, he took one look at his friend, then looked to the sky. 

"God, if you're listening, I've never really asked you for help.  Until lately, I didn't even believe in you.  I never thought a God as good as you were supposed to be could let someone grow up with the miserable life I had.  And then Seth came along.  I guess I just had to wait longer than most people.  But then I realized that you were there, and now I need a _huge _favor," Joel said.  "I need you to let Seth be okay.  Not just for me, but for his family.  His dad sounded devastated when I called.  I know they would never forgive themselves if he died; especially Ryan and Summer.  Even through the horrible way he talked about them, I could tell that they both love him, and he loves them.  Just please, let him be okay."

With those words he headed to the door, but before he left, something stopped him.

"You're my best friend too, Joel."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Sandy looked down at his sleeping wife, looking so peaceful as she rested her head on his shoulder.  Looking across the room, he saw the same thing; Marissa was fast asleep on a wide awake Ryan's shoulder.  He glanced down at his watch: 4:14am.  They had been here for almost four hours, and Sandy still couldn't get the doctor's words out of his head…

_"Things don't look good," Dr. Madding told him, reluctantly.  "I'm sorry."_

_"No…not Summer too," __Sandy__ said quietly. "What's wrong?"_

_"Well, it looks as though she had been drinking when she consumed an entire bottle of prescription 800mg extra strength pain killers with codeine.  The codeine initially knocked her out, but considering she had consumed over 28,000 milligrams of it, it could have possibly killed her.  We're lucky she's still alive.  That alone is bad, now throw 60 drinks. SIXTY… meaning if she was drinking for 4 hours, she consumed 15 drinks an hour.  This leaves her blood alcohol level at 3.04%.  That is _EXTREMELY _high.  So basically the two together could have possibly killed her, which seemed to be her intent.  But by some miracle, she hasn't died yet.  We can't get her to come to, and we're not sure when it's going to happen," the doctor explained.  "If she doesn't come to soon, though, she could be in a vegetative state for months, years, even for the rest of her life.  To me, Mr. Cohen, that is worse than dying.  So hopefully, she'll pull through… but now it's all in God's hands."_

_I found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Sandy shook the thought out of his head.  _She was going to be okay…and so was Seth.  They had to be…_

"Sandy," he heard Ryan finally say, after hours of silence.

"What is it Ryan?" he asked.  "You okay?"

"No…no I'm not.  If either of them don't make it…it's all my fault.  If your son dies, it's my fault," Ryan hung his head low.  "I'm so sorry."

"Ryan, stop saying that!" Sandy scolded.  "Just like Marissa said earlier, you have to forget about what happened and focus on now.  Dwelling on it isn't going to help either one of them."

"I guess you're right," came Ryan's reply, as he stood up.  "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yeah, here I'll come with you," Sandy said, slipping out from under Kirsten.

The two walked in silence to the vending machines in the lobby on the first floor.  Neither of them knew what to say.  Still in silence, they bought their coffee.

"Hey, I'm gonna go look in the gift shop," Ryan finally said. "You go on up."

"Nah, I think I'll wait here; let the ladies sleep," he replied, taking a seat at a table and opening a container with a bagel and cream cheese in it.  "It's amazing what they put in vending machines now-a-days."

"Yeah," Ryan laughed as he walked into the small store, surprised it was open at this time.  He looked around at stuffed animals and flowers, candy and t-shirts proclaiming "it's a boy!" and "it's a girl!", but nothing seemed to fit Summer.  Finally he just settled on some flowers.  He bought them, but then had an idea.  He grabbed another bouquet, this time of roses, and quickly scrawled down a few things on each card, after paying the woman at the register.

"Two bouquets?" Sandy asked, raising an eyebrow.  "Let me guess, one's for Marissa?  You're gonna make me look bad kid!"

Ryan laughed.  "Yeah, but it's sort of an apology…to both of them."

Sandy sighed, "Okay… let's go back up."

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

The two men walked in silence, once again, back up to Summer's floor.  When they got there, though, they were surprised to see that both Kirsten and Marissa were gone.  The looked around; maybe they went to get something to drink too.  It wasn't until Dr. Madding came out of Summer's room with a smile on his face.

"She's regained consciousness," he told them.  "You can go see her if you want."

"Thank you," Sandy said and walked back to Summer's room with Ryan.

Marissa sat in the chair next to Summer's bed, with Kirsten standing behind her.  Both girls had tears in their eyes as they spoke

"Sum, don't _ever _do that again," Marissa cried.  "Because you know if I did it, it can't be good."

Summer laughed, but on a more serious note continued, "I'm sorry…I was drunk, and I really wasn't thinking about anyone but myself.  I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you're okay now," Marissa replied.  "That's all that matters."

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" Ryan asked, stepping through the door. 

"If those flowers are for me you can," Summer replied.  "Go away Coop, he's got flowers."

Ryan laughed, and walked across the room to her bed, "Just some gift shop flowers.  Nothing big."  He said and handed them to her.

"They're beautiful," she told him, taking the card out. 

_Summer- _

_         I'm so sorry for making Seth leave…if anything happens to either of you, I don't know how I'd live with myself… I just… I'm sorry.  Just please; don't try something like that again… Oh, yeah, and get well soon._

_-__Chino___

"Ryan, this isn't your fault," Summer said after reading the note.  "Come here."  She continued and pulled him into hug.  "Thanks."

"It was nothing.  Just get better soon," he replied, then turned to Marissa.  "Do you think we could talk…outside?"

"Um, sure.  Do you mind, Sum?" Marissa asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Go!" she insisted, practically pushing the two away.  "Talk.  Make up.  Be together.  I guess I could deal with the disgusting making out all the time…everywhere."

Marissa and Ryan rolled their eyes and left the room.  Picking up the roses he had bought earlier, he made sure they looked perfect and headed over to her.

"These are for you," he spoke, handing over the roses.  "I just want to say I'm sorry.  Marissa, despite everything that has happened with us… you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me.  And to lose you because of one stupid night…I don't think I could do that.  I'm sorry for sleeping with your best friend.  I'm sorry for being the cause of her almost dying.  And I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through.  I just want us to be _close_ to okay again."

"Me too," she replied, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks.  "I'm sorry for everything I've done too.  I just want to go back to the old days.  When everything was…well, I want it to be better than the old days."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied and leaned in for another kiss.

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"So how are you feeling Summer?" Sandy asked, walking up behind his wife. 

"I need to talk to Seth," she replied.  "Can I have the phone?"

"Oh…speaking of Seth, there's something we need to tell you…" Sandy explained the entire thing, leaving Summer in tears.

"Ha-have you heard from anyone since then?" Summer asked.  "Is he okay?  Did they leave a number?"

"We're not sure," he replied.  "But they left a number.  Here."  Sandy handed her a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled on it. "We'll leave you alone now."

"Thanks," Summer replied as Sandy and Kirsten left.  Picking up the phone she dialed and waited three rings until someone answered.

"Hello?" answered the receptionist.  "Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania, how can I help you?

"Hi, um, Seth Cohen was admitted a few hours ago.  Is there any further information on how he's doing?" Summer asked.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm not allowed to give that information out," the woman explained.

"But I'm," Summer thought, how could she get to find out about Seth. "I'm his sister."

"Sister?" the woman questioned.  She just wouldn't give in!

"Yea, from Newport Beach… in California," Summer said.  "My name is Summer Cohen.  I'm his twin sister."  Summer cringed at the thought… it was disgusting even _pretending _they were sister and brother… considering some, err, many of the things they had done.  But it was the only way she could find out.  "We can't come out there, so they had me call to find out.  See, his girlfriend just had a big accident.  She overdosed on prescription pills because they broke up, and he was 3000 miles away.  Our parents are devastated that both of them are so distressed right now, so they had me call.  So please, can you just tell me if he's okay or not."

"I suppose," she sighed.  "Just let me look it up… ah, yes.  Seth Cohen, about an hour ago he came to.  His friend Joel has been talking to him, I guess that's why he never called."

"Can I talk to him?" Summer asked eagerly.  She had to talk to him… make him believe her… that she _was _sorry and regretful for everything she did.  "But…don't tell him it's me.  I want to surprise him."

"Okay, I'll convert you to his line in a moment," she said and soon Summer heard a ringing in her ear.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Seth, aren't you gonna answer that?" Joel asked. 

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Seth replied.  Now that the doctor had removed most of the tubes, he could function more properly.  "Hello?"

"Hi," he heard the one voice he had been dreading for about a month now.  "Seth, we need to talk."

_I found a reason to show _

_A side of me I didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

**A/N: So… there's chapter 7…hope you liked it… review por favor!!**


	8. What Happened to Us?

**Palm Trees and Power Lines  
Chapter 8: What Happened to Us?**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does? **

**Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada… not "The O.C." or the actors… nor do I own any song that will appear in this fic…**

**A/N: I'm gonna keep this one short…muchas gracias for the reviews… they were great… uhh this chapter is another Hoobastank song, _What Happened to Us? _… and this might be my last chapter for a while… but who knows, maybe I'll get one or…heck, even two more in… the hiatus of the show has driven me to partial insanity… so who knows…I've been in a writing mood lately… okay yeah, on to the chapter!! Review por favor!! Gracias! oh, and FYI, the whole Theresa pregnant thing…Ryan leaving thing didn't happen… it just doesn't fit with my story right now**

_I thought it was too good to be true  
__I found somebody who understands me  
__Someone who would help me to get through  
__And fill and emptiness I had inside me_

"S-Summer?" Seth stuttered into the phone. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. For the past month he had been avoiding her, and now here he was, in the hospital, talking to her. "W-why are you calling me?"

Joel looked up at the name. He knew Seth was still in love with the girl… he also knew he always would be in love with her. It was beyond him why he didn't just call and make up.

"I'm gonna leave you alone, man," Joel whispered and headed out the door and down to the lobby to search for some vending machines.

"Seth, we need to talk," he heard Summer say, on the other end. "But first of all, are you okay? Your friend Joel called and told your dad everything."

At this point, Seth was too caught up in talking to her to realize how mad he had been. It was either that or he was too high on all the drugs. But it didn't matter. What mattered is that she was worried about him, and that she called to see if he was okay. Maybe she did love him…

"Seth? Seth, are you there?" Summer's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Seth?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," he replied. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so good," she didn't want to tell him exactly how bad she was doing. But she figured it would come out eventually.

"What do you mean? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Seth's worry kicked in. _Damn it. _He thought. _I'm not supposed to be this worried about her. She cheated on me! And with my BROTHER for God's sake! _But no matter how hard he tried…he couldn't just _not care_.

Summer lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "You did."

_But you kept inside and I just denied  
__Some things that we should have both said  
__I knew it was too good to be true  
__Cause I'm the only one who understands me_

"Oh," was all Seth could say. He wanted to say: just like you hurt me? Or the same way you hurt me? Or even: and you don't think what you did hurt me? That's why I'm in this Goddamned hospital! But he couldn't. "But physically you're okay…right?"

"Speaking of that… I just thought you might want to know I'm in a hospital right now. Just like you are. But unlike your little slip, mine was deliberate," she replied.

"What?" Panic surged through Seth's body. Was she going to be okay? What if he never got to see her again? What if he never got to say that he loved her again? Wait… loved her? No, he couldn't. He hated her. He hated her for what she did to him…to his family… to everything… didn't he? "Who did it? God if I find that person I'll-"

"No Seth," she interrupted, lowering her voice again. "I did it. I did it for you."

Seth's whole world seemed to be crumbling before his very eyes. Summer tried to kill herself because of him. The love of his life…the only girl he _ever _felt this way for- wait…again with the love? _Seth, stop it! You don't love her anymore! _He said to himself, but it still wasn't working. Before he could reply though, she continued.

"Before you get all worked up, I want you to know I was extremely drunk when I did it," she said, starting to feel uncomfortable talking about her attempt at suicide. "This is kind of weird for me to be talking about, but I guess you have the right to know. Okay… remember earlier… when you called? It was like 11 here… so like, three or something there. Well, I was totally smashed, and your call just made it so much worse. So I took an entire bottle of my step-mom's pain killers. Yeah, I know a page from the book of Marissa. But it's the only thing I could think to do."

"So…it's my fault," he replied in shock, but more to himself than Summer. Until now he had forgotten about the call he made. He still didn't remember exactly what he said, but he could hear Summer's cries. "God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay? Please Summer… I'm so sorry. I never should have called. I was drunk too. That's all I ever am anymore… drunk or hung over. I'm sorry…please…I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, Seth," she told him, shocked at how nice he was being. "But that's not why I called. I called to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry about sleeping with Ryan. I didn't know what else to do… It was my way of trying to get over you before you broke up with me. I knew you would when you got accepted to some Ivy League school. I didn't think you could ever actually love me. I'm just some spoiled rich girl. So I went to Ryan. At first I only wanted to talk… but then I just… I… I don't know." Summer hung her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

_What happened to us?  
__We used to be so perfect  
__Now we're lost and lonely  
__What happened to us?  
__And deep inside I wonder  
__Did I lose my only…_

Now Seth's memory and his anger were kicking back in. "So you slept with him? So you could get over me? Gee, maybe next time you could just pull a Luke and sleep with my dad!"

"Seth…I'm sorry! I love you! I was scared," she defended herself weakly.

"You love me. Right…and people who love each other sleep with other people. That makes _total _sense," Seth fired. "God why am I even talking to you? Look what you did! Look what happened to us! Because you couldn't trust me, you went and hooked up with my brother, who also happened to be my best friend. Now we're both in hospitals because of each other!"

"Wait, I thought you fell," Summer queried.

"I did," he replied solemnly. "Because I was drunk. I've gotten drunk every day since I came to Philly so I could forget about you. But it didn't work. God Summer… nothing works to forget you! I've been trying since third grade! At first it was a crush… and then you returned my feelings… and it turned into love. I love you… so much, Summer….so much. But you ruined that! Now I can barely talk to you! Maybe…maybe you should just go."

"God…what happened to us?" she asked. "We used to be so in love. I remember when you would sneak out of our house, the summer after junior year, when you got grounded for crashing the Range Rover…again…and you'd fall asleep at my house. Then your parents would call the next day, yell at you for hours, and ground you even longer. But you still kept doing it. I think you're still grounded from that." Summer laughed at the memory, but continued. "I also remember this past year when you decided to send me a rose every day until Valentines Day so I would have more than a dozen by the time it rolled around. Then that night…on the beach. With the candlelit picnic, and rose petals spread all over the blanket…and what we did afterwards…"

"That was a good night," Seth remembered, but quickly shook his head, as if to remove the memory. "But that's not us anymore, Summer! What happened to us? What _happened _to us? Summer, _you _happened! You didn't trust in our love…so you cheated on me. That's what happened. So you know what? I don't give a damn about our past, our love, our memories, or you. You ruined that, and I never want to talk to you again!"

_Remember they thought we were too young  
__To really know what it takes to make it  
B__ut we had survived off what we have done  
__So we could show them all they they're mistaken_

Seth slammed the phone down, tears streaming from his eyes. He _did _care about their past, their love, their memories, and most of all he cared about her. That's all he ever thought about when he wasn't drunk. That's why he _was _so drunk all of the time. But that really wasn't true. Even when he _was _drunk, his subconscious was still leading him to Summer. Girls would practically _throw _themselves at him, and he never even touched one of them. He'd find some reason to get away, and never come back to them.

It was true, he loved Summer. He loved Summer with his entire heart. But she broke his trust… and he didn't know if he could forgive that…

_But who could have known  
__The lies that would grow  
__Until we could see right through them  
__Remember they knew we were too young  
__We still don't know what it takes to make it  
__What happened to us?  
__We used to be so perfect  
__Now we're lost and lonely  
__What happened to us?  
__And deep inside I wonder  
__Did I lose my only one?  
__We could've made it work  
__We could've found a way  
__We should have done our best  
T__o see another day_

Summer placed the phone back on the receiver, as tears burst from her eyes. She broke down in convulsive sobs onto her bed, letting every tear she never cried find their way down her cheeks. The tears she _refused _to waste on _Seth Cohen _just last year were falling in rapid waterfalls. The tears she refused to waste on her father who didn't care, her mother who left, and her friends who really didn't know her were falling now. Every tear fell. The ones that she never cried when she fell and skinned her knee as a child, the tears she never cried when Seth left to see Anna the first time and didn't take her, the tears she never cried when she got hit in the head with a softball in gym class, the tears she never cried when Marissa almost died…multiple times, the tears she never cried when Seth broke her heart for the first time…they were all surfacing now. For her entire life, she held every tear in, and now was when they were finally coming out. Sure, she had cried recently over Seth…but not like this. No, they were just "pity me" cries…Lord knows she missed him, but it was different now. Now she knew how much he really hated what she did. Now she knew…

"Sweetie?" she heard the soft voice of Kirsten call. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yes," Summer managed to get out as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. It didn't work.

"Oh my God, honey," Kirsten's motherly instincts kicked in as she hurried over and embraced the young girl in a warm, loving hug. "What happened?"

"He-he-he ha-hates me-e-e-," she cried into her shoulder. "Seth hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, sweetie," Kirsten consoled, rubbing her back. "You talked to him?

"Yes," she replied, gathering herself, and pulling away. "Yes, he's fine. Fine enough to tell me how much he despises what I did…how much he hates me and Ryan… and how much he _doesn't _care about me."

"Summer, you can't believe that," Kirsten said. "You know how much he loves you. Just give him time. He'll remember and come home."

"No, no Mrs. Cohen, you didn't hear the way he talked. I've never heard him like that before," she explained. "It scared me… and hurt me. It was just… so horrible."

"Honey, just give him time. I know my son," she told her, "and I know how much he loves you."

"I hope you're right," Summer stated. "I love him so much."

"I know," Kirsten replied, hugging the young girl one last time. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah…yeah, I don't know what came over me," she shook it off, pretending like she was okay when in actuality she wasn't. She wouldn't be okay until she was back in Seth's arms…or at least the same state. "You go. Go home and get some rest. Thank you so much for staying here all night."

"It was no problem," Kirsten told her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Go, home, sleep," Summer shooed her out of the room. There was still a lot more that had to be done.

_But we kept it all inside  
__Until it was too late  
__And now we're both alone  
T__he consequence we made  
__For throwin' it all away  
__For throwin' it all away  
__What happened to us?  
__We used to be so perfect  
__Now we're lost and lonely  
__What happened to us?  
__And deep inside I wonder  
__Did I lose my only…  
__What happened to us?  
__What happened to us?  
__What happened to us?  
__What happened to us?_

**A/N : I promise… happy times to come… eventually… yeah you might have to wait until chapter 11… or 12… but eventually! I mean, what's the fun in fluff?? Fluff is good, but it makes a short story!! Okay, yeah, review please!!! **


	9. Everytime

**Palm Trees and Power Lines  
Chapter 9: Everytime **

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does? **

**Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know. **

**Disclaimer: If for some strange reason you thought I owned any of this…well you're dumb… hehe, just kidding… but I still don't so … yeah**

**A/N: Hola! Um… yeah, thanks for the reviews… a little more wouldn't be bad ;-) lol… but whatever floats your boat! I just like writing… yeah, so sorry Sugarcult fans, but they aren't back quite yet… but the title of the story still stands, because see… Seth has moved from the Palm Trees of California, to the Power Lines of ****New York****… and it's not just him hint, hint oooh surprises… but that won't be for a while yet… LoL… okay, yea, so the song is Everytime by Britney Spears … whom I despise, but I like the song and all… and it just fit… so yeah… on to the story… reviews are nice people..**

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Summer sat on the edge of her bed, a picture of she and Seth was held tight in her hands. It was from the prom. The day was fresh in her mind and she could remember every little detail…

_Summer stood in front of her mirror, making sure everything was _perfect. _Tonight was supposed to be one of the most memorable days of her entire high school career… the prom. And she was positive tonight would be one of the greatest nights of her life… After all, she _was_ going with Seth, the funniest, nicest, sweetest, cutest, most wonderful guy she knew. There was nothing standing in her way of having the best night ever._

_  
"You look beautiful, honey," a voice came from the doorway. "Stop worrying."_

_  
"Thanks Dad," she replied, turning around. Despite his absence from the house so often, he made sure to come home for her prom…after all, he did promise. "I'm so glad you gave Seth a second chance. He really is a great guy."_

_  
"I really had no other choice, did I?" he joked. "But you're right; he's a pretty good kid. And if he makes you happy… then I guess there's nothing I could want more."_

_  
"Thank you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, I look beautiful?"_

_  
"As always," Mr. Roberts laughed. "Well, I'll see you downstairs."_

_  
"See you," Summer replied as her dad left the room, just as the doorbell rang. "That's him."_

_  
And everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_  
"Well hello Seth," Mr. Roberts answered the door. "Summer's upstairs, I'm sure she'll be down in a minute."_

_  
"Hello Mr. Roberts," Seth replied, looking at the ground. He was still afraid that Summer had been lying when she told him her dad liked him. He was also just afraid of the man himself!_

_  
Just as Seth was about to say something else, his breath was suddenly stolen from his lungs. He looked up to see Summer standing at the top of the steps. The saying was true… love could take your breath away._

_  
"S-s-Summer… you look…amazing," he gasped, finally getting his breath to return.   
  
_

_"You don't look so bad yourself Cohen," Summer replied, a huge smile on her face._

_  
She was wearing a fairly simple, for Summer at least, light blue and white strapless dress. The top hugged every inch of her body in all the right ways, while the bottom elegantly flowed out. It was more like two dresses in one; the top was blue, and looked like a dress all in itself that had been bunched up a little. It hung over a white bottom in a perfect parabolic shape. _

_  
Her hair was done up nicely, with twists in the front leading to her curled hair in the back. On her neck she wore the necklace Seth had gotten her for their one year anniversary just a month or so ago. Matching earrings and a bracelet graced her ears and wrist. _

_  
Seth, on the other hand, was clad in a black tux with a matching light blue vest. His hair was still the same, yet he had it trimmed a bit, and it wasn't _nearly_ as wild. On his face lied a smile to match the rest of his stunning outfit and by this, Mr. Roberts was now positive that the young man standing in front of him was completely and utterly in love with his daughter._

_  
Summer walked down the steps and over to Seth, who stumbled around and finally managed to give her the dozen roses he had been holding in his hand. She laughed and pinned a blue flower, to match, onto his jacket. He then fumbled for the, once again matching, blue corsage and managed to put it on her wrist._

_  
"You look so beautiful," he whispered, and Summer couldn't help but kiss him. Pulling away, startled, Seth began to talk again. "Summer, you're dad already hates me!"_

_  
"He doesn't hate you, Cohen," Summer shook her head, straightening his collar. "Look at him, does that look like a face of hate?"_

_  
"I guess not," Seth gave in, then looked at his watch. "Well, we better be going."_

_  
"Not so fast young man," Mr. Roberts called just as Seth was turning to open the door. Fear shot through the boy's body at the stern voice. "I need some pictures of my little girl, don't I?"_

_  
Seth let out a breath of relief as the camera was pulled out. Never in a million years did he think he would see the usually serious Mr. Roberts layed back, taking _pictures. _But hey, there's a first time for everything! They went outside and had a few pictures taken, then climbed into the limo he had rented, where Ryan sat waiting. _

_  
"Nervous, Ryan?" Summer laughed as she saw the expression on his face. When he didn't reply she continued. "Let's go get Marissa…"_

_I make believe   
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy_

_  
_Summer smiled at the memory. She and Seth went on to be the dark horses of the prom, winning king and queen. They weren't quite sure _how _exactly it happened, considering Seth used to be the biggest dork in school, but they did.

Summer looked up from the picture, sighing. That wasn't them anymore. She screwed up…big time, and now both of them were alone… 3000 miles away. It had been a week since their last conversation, and she was finally starting to get on with her life. She had to… she couldn't risk trying to kill herself again. She just had to pray that Seth would forgive her…sometime. Sitting the picture down on the table, she picked up her phone. She had to try and talk to him one more time…one more time. 

_And everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Seth lay on the bed in his hotel room. He had been discharged from hospital a few days ago, and was warned not to be drinking anymore. After all, he was only 18 and if one of those parties were raided by cops…he'd be in major trouble. He got of with a warning, but if anything like this happened again, he could be thrown in jail. So he decided if he was going to drink, he'd just do it in his own room. Picking up the bottle of Bacardi he had been drinking, he downed the rest of it. He didn't care about anything any more. The last talk with Summer had left him emotionless. Nothing mattered… not his heath, his friends, his family, and most of all… not Summer. He wouldn't let her get to him again… she wouldn't hurt him anymore. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a deep sleep… 

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
_

_"Seth…Seth I'm so sorry," Summer's voice echoed in his ears. "Seth, please, forgive me, I love you!"_

_  
"No… no I won't!" he yelled. "Summer… no. Just go home. I don't want to talk to you and I especially don't want to see you!"_

_  
"No," she replied. "No, Seth. I love you and you love me. I know you do." _

_  
"Why do you keep doing this Summer? Why?" Seth asked. "Why are you doing this?"_

_  
Without another thought, Summer closed the space between them, placing her lips on his. Seth reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Just as he deepened the kiss though, Summer pulled away. Seth actually had to put his hand on the wall to steady himself. His breath had once again been taken away by Summer…_

_  
"That's why," she replied then turned on a heel and walked out the door. _

_  
"Summer, wait!" he called after her. When she didn't stop, he broke into an all-out run. He finally reached her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "I love you too." He stated and pulled her into another kiss. _

_At night I pray  
That soon your face   
Will fade away_

_  
_Seth shot up, his face coated in sweat. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't think about what might happen… he couldn't think about Summer anymore.

Suddenly, though, all of his thoughts were stopped when he heard the phone ring. _Must be Joel. _He thought. _But why doesn't he just call my cell?_ "Hello?" Seth answered. No one replied. "Hello?" he said again; still no reply. "Ugh, is anyone there?" Seth said one more thing, annoyed. Finally, after no one answered, he slammed the phone down. "Stupid people." He muttered to himself, then laid back down on the bed. 

Summer slammed the phone down. She couldn't talk to him…what if he just flipped out again? There was nothing she could do anymore…she just had to wait for him to come to her… unless…

"No I couldn't," Summer said aloud. "Or could I…" Quickly she jumped up and ran over to her closet, pulling out a large suitcase. She quickly threw a bunch of clothes, a toothbrush…the necessaries into it and zipped it up. She then went over to the phone, picked it up and dialed a number she was used to calling, because of her father. "Hello," she said when a receptionist on the other end answered. "Can I get a ticket to Philadelphia?" 

_And everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face  
You're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was shorter than the past few…. But only by a little bit… yeah… so reviews… yeah they're pretty nice things… I've been seeing less lately L it saddens me…. Yeah well… thanks to the people who are reviewing… the rest of you… lazy bums… lol jk jk…. thanks for reading my story!! LoL**


	10. Disappear

**Palm Trees and Power Lines  
Chapter 10: Disappear **

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does? **

**Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know. **

**Disclaimer: If for some strange reason you thought I owned any of this…well you're dumb… hehe, just kidding… but I still don't so … yeah**

**A/N: Howdy ya'll!!!  Thanks for the reviews!!!  Uh, sorry I haven't updates for like…weeks… I just got back from ****Texas**** a little over a week ago, and I've been so busy with softball that I haven't had time to write!!!  So, tonight I've found some time in my busy schedule to write another chapter… the song is another Hoobstank, Disappear… great song, if you haven't heard it… you should!!!!!  Haha… okay, so reviews por favor!**

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you're near  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me___

Summer stared out the tiny window of the commercial air plane.  She had been flying for a few hours now, and was sure they'd be landing pretty soon.  Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep for about the billionth time since the plane hit a steady altitude.  Just like the other times though, something disturbed her almost sleep.

Ding…ding…ding 

Summer lifted her head up to see the fasten-seatbelt sign light up.  She let out a heavy sigh and sat up, just as the flight attendant began to speak.

"We are just about to begin landing, so please fasten your seatbelts and put all seats in the upright position."

A little while passed, and the buildings, cars, streets, everything began to get larger and larger until the wheels bounced against the ground and the plane finally came to a complete stop.

"Good evening, we have now landed and it is safe to remove your seatbelts.  Thank you for flying Continental Airlines, and let us be the first to welcome you to Philadelphia, the city of brotherly love.  It is 11:56 pm on July 1st, and once again, thank you for choosing Continental Airlines."

Summer hurried off the plane and through the airport, to baggage claim.  Quickly she grabbed her bags and fled to the exits, but finally remembered she didn't have a way to get around.  Pulling out her cell, she dialed the operator and got the number for the closest rent-a-car service.  The last thing in the world she wanted to do was rent a car, but what other choice did she have?  A cab?  She laughed at the thought, as a man picked up on the other end.  "Enterprise car rental, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Summer Roberts, and I was wondering, do you bring the cars to where they are needed?" she questioned, glancing down at her watch. 

"That depends, miss, where are you?" the man asked.

"The airport," she replied impatiently, not really wanting to wait any longer.

The man on the other end laughed, but finally spoke again.  "Miss, you do know that we are _within _the airport?"

Summer looked to the side and saw in big green letters "ENTERPRISE".  Letting out a huff she hung up the phone and pulled her luggage behind her to the car-rental place.

_Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay___

"You must be Summer," a young man, about her age, maybe a little older, snickered as she walked through the door.  "How can I be of assistance to you?"

"I want to rent a car dumb ass," Summer scowled impatiently.  "I'm not really in the mood for your shit right now so just give me a damn car."

"Oooh, feisty little one, aren't we?" the man replied, raising his eyebrows.  "It's not as easy as that, sugar.  First I need your driver's license."

Summer gave another little huff as she dug through her purse, pulling out a small card.  "Here."

"Thank you, and what kind of car do you want?" he asked, typing some information into the computer.  "You look like a sports car girl to me."

"Whatev, just give me a car," she replied, tapping her foot.  "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"What might a pretty girl like you be doing so late?" he questioned.

"None of your business, jackass; just give be a damn car!" Summer exclaimed, getting angrier by the minute.  She could feel the makings of a rage blackout.

"Fine, fine.  How about a black Mustang, beautiful?" he suggested.  "You look like a Mustang girl."

"Whatever!" Summer cried.  "And if you even _think _about hitting on me _one _more time I swear I'll rip out your vocal chords."

The young man looked at Summer and knew she was serious.  "Okay," he gulped.  "H-how many days did you want it for?"

"Like, a week?  Can I get it longer and then pay for it later or something?" she asked.  "I don't really know how long I'll need it."

"Y-you could always rent another car later," he replied.  "So…a week is…uh…it's $300."

"Here," Summer spat, handing over her credit card.  "Hurry up!"

As he entered a few more things into the computer, Summer picked up her phone and dialed the operator again.  This time, though, she got the number of _the _best hotel in Philadelphia and reserved a room.  When she got off the phone, she saw that her credit card was sitting on the counter with a set of keys and some papers. 

"Just…just sign these, and the car's yours," the young man stammered.  Quickly, Summer signed and took her cards back, along with the keys. 

"Thanks," she smiled and hurried out to the only black Mustang in the parking lot.  Climbing in, she decided that rent-a-car services weren't _so _bad, but quickly washed the thought away as she started the car.  She just wanted to go find Seth…no matter how late it was.  Besides, she was still wide awake considering it was only a little past 9 back home.  Finally, after a few minutes, she found her hotel, the Hilton, and pulled up to the front.

_So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need_

"Hello miss," a boy with curly blonde hair greeted her.  "May I get your bags?"

"Yeah, here," she tossed him the keys to the car.  "They're in the trunk of the black mustang."

The boy hurried out, and Summer watched him until he was out of sight.  There was something about him that reminded her of Seth.  Whether it was the curly hair and lankiness, or just the way he spoke and carried himself, she didn't know.  But she did know she needed to find Seth soon.  Quickly, Summer turned her head away from the door, as she saw him coming back in.

"Hi, I called a little while ago," she told the concierge.  "My name is Summer Roberts."

The bellboy stumbled and almost dropped Summer's bags as he heard her name.  At this Summer spun around.

"Having trouble?" she remarked, rolling her eyes.  Then she turned back to the concierge before he could reply. 

"No," he replied and walked up to her.  "So you're Summer.  Hi, I'm Joel." He finished, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Um, do I know you," she asked, reluctantly taking his hand. 

"No…but you do know my best friend.  Stop by room 303 if you get the chance," he told her. 

"That shouldn't be too hard," she replied, "considering I'm in 304."

"Good, I'll take your bags up right away," he stated and hurried to the elevator. 

"Um, is he okay?" Summer joked, rolling her eyes as the elevator doors closed. 

"No," the woman laughed.  "He just knows some things that you don't."

"Um… okay," Summer replied, taking the keys.  "Thank you."  She finished and headed up to her room where she was greeted by Joel standing by her door.  "Thanks.  Oh…um here," she said, handing him a 5.  "Sorry, it's all I have.  Credit cards."

"No, it's fine.  Just make sure to stop in there, okay?" he made her promise, then hurried back downstairs.

"That was strange," Summer shook her head and closed the door.  "I'll go over tomorrow.  I'm sure whoever it is, is sleeping anyway."

_Do you know, that everytime you're near_

_Everybody else seems far away_

_So can you come and make them disappear_

_Make them disappear and we can stay_

_Can you make them disappear?_

_Make them disappear_

Seth shot up in his bed.  She couldn't be here could she?  No…no she wasn't.  God, now he was even hearing her _voice_.  He really needed to just forget about her… but that was the problem… he couldn't. 

Pulling the blankets off, he climbed out of bed and headed across the room.  He couldn't get her out of his mind…  No matter how hard he tried… no matter what he did… she was still there, and she probably always would be.

Deciding he wouldn't be sleeping anymore any time soon, he flicked on the light and called down for room service.  If he couldn't drink, he might as well order food.  Plopping down on his bed, he flicked on the TV.  Why was his life so horrible?

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you're near  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need___

Summer flicked the station on the TV for about the billionth time that night.  She had been laying there for hours, considering her body was still functioning like she was in Newport. 

"Damn jet lag," she mumbled and stood up, deciding to take a run down to the ice and soda machines she passed on the way up.  Grabbing her purse and key, she headed out the door, still wondering who could be in the room across the hall. 

As the door clicked shut behind her, though, she noticed a light shining under the door of room 303. 

"I guess if the lights are on, then whoever's in there is awake," she said aloud, and tapped lightly on the door.  After waiting a minute or so, the door swung open before her and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.  The world disappeared before her eyes and he was the only thing there…

Seth looked over at the noise coming from the door. 

"That can't be room service all ready," he said to himself, standing up and heading to the door.  Without looking through the peep-hole, like usual, he swung the door open and the entire world seemed to freeze before his eyes.  His breath got caught in this throat, his palms started to sweat, his eyes blinked profusely…it was like the first time he had ever spoken to her all over again.  Forgotten were all of the things she did, as he reached his arms out and pulled her close to him in a longing embrace.  Nothing mattered anymore… not what she did, not what he did… just that she was here, and they were together.

_Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay___

**A/N: So, there's chapter 10… don't underestimate me… the happiness won't stay too long… well it might… I'm not sure where I'm going to go with the chapter… I could add another arguing fighting one… or I could just get straight to the fluffy chapters… who knows… well, r/r!!!!**


	11. My Kind of Rain

**Palm Trees and Power Lines  
Chapter 11: My Kind of Rain**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does? **

**Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know. **

**Disclaimer: If for some strange reason you thought I owned any of this…well you're dumb… hehe, just kidding… but I still don't so … yeah**

**A/N: Okay, so it has been officially FOREVER since I have updated… so, so sorry… but I had like multi-month long writers block… it was horrible… I'd like to take this time to thank everyone for the reviews :) Oh, yeah, and the song is _She's My Kind of Rain _by Tim McGraw…review por favor…**

* * *

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling down on me  
She sits quietly there  
Like water in a jar  
Says baby why you trembling like you are?  
So I wait and I try  
I confess like a child_

__

Seth and Summer stood in the hallway between their rooms just holding each other. All of their emotions that they couldn't express surfaced right at that moment. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but still wasn't long enough, their tight embrace came to an end when Summer pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Seth, I am so, so, so sorry," she cried. "I- I love you."

Seth just looked at her. Part of him wanted to just take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved and needed her, too. But the rest of him didn't know if he could ever forgive her betrayal. Tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks too, as he looked at her. Her eyes showed genuine concern for him. She did love him; her tears showed she did. But could he _really_ forget about everything? Could he _really_ forgive her?

"Come in," he managed to say. "We need to talk."

Summer looked at him with worry, but without another thought, followed him through the door. She sat down on the edge of the bed, as Seth pulled over the desk chair and sat down across from her, wordless.

Summer watched him as he looked at the floor, his head in his hands. Tears slid silently down his cheeks, and his hands trembled. His chest rose with every breathe he took, his foot tapped, and his eyes blinked. Every miniscule detail was etched in her mind forever.

Summer looked around the room, noticing empty bottles of alcohol scattered around. His clothes were thrown everywhere, piled sloppily on his suitcases, and tossed randomly around the room. The TV was on, but muted, and the radio played some rock song. Looking at him, she noticed stubble growing on his cheeks, and the long mop of hair, worse than usual, that adorned his head. His shirt was half tucked in, and wrinkled, as were his jeans. Seth was a mess, and she had done all of this to him.

Seth looked up from the ground at Summer sitting on the bed, her eyes glistening with newly formed tears. Her hair seemed to shimmer in the dim light, and her body was still as tan and perfect as he could remember. Her lips were fully glossed, and her eyelashes full and long. But something wasn't right. She was wearing plain lose-fitting jeans, a ringer tee, and…chucks? Summer was wearing _chucks? _Albeit they _were _pink… but they were Converse chucks. Seth thought she looked even better in that outfit, then shook his head. No matter what she did to him, she always managed to take his breath away.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down on me  
She's my kind of rain_

__

"Summer," Seth spoke after what seemed like years. "Summer…"

Before he could continue the little voice in his head stopped him.

__

_What do you think you're doing? You're going to forgive the girl that caused you all that pain? You're going to just forget that she slept with your brother_? _Wow, you must be a bigger loser than I thought._

__

Seth closed his eyes and looked toward the sky. He had to make this decision. He couldn't leave her sitting there without giving her a direct answer.

_Okay, Seth, let's review the facts. She cheated on you with her brother, and tried to apologize, but you wouldn't have it. You left her, she almost killed herself, as did you, and then she came 3000 miles across the country to get you back. Does that seem like a girl who isn't in love?_

__

Seth couldn't take it anymore; he pushed his chair back and bounded over to Summer. Within seconds his lips were pressed against hers and they were sharing a deep, passionate kiss that both had wanted, and needed for a long, long time.

_She's the sunset shadows  
__She's like Rembrandt's light  
__She's the history that's made at night  
__She's my lost companion  
__She's my dreaming tree_

__

"I love you, Seth," Summer said, pulling away. "I love you so much."

"I lo-" Seth stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say it! What was wrong here? His entire life he wanted her, he liked her, then she decided to give him a chance. That's when he fell in love with her. He had already said it many times, but this time there was something stopping him. "I can't do this."

The words cascaded out of his mouth in something that he couldn't stop. He didn't want to say that, it just happened. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how much he needed her, but something wouldn't allow that. Instead of apologizing for it, though, he just continued.

"Summer, you don't know how horrible I felt when you did that to me. You don't know how much pain I've been going through for the past few months. You don't understand-" Seth began but was cut off by Summer bringing her lips to his again. This time, neither one of them stopped...

_Together in this great eternity  
__Summer days, winter snows  
__She's all things to behold  
__She's my kind of rain  
__Like love from a drunken sky  
__Confetti falling down on me  
__She's my kind of rain_

__

* * *

"I love you," Seth said, his eyes flickering open in the light. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that."

"I love you too," Summer giggled, looking up at Seth. She smiled, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Leaning up, she placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you so much."

Seth smiled also; he was finally happy. Last night went from the worst night of his life, to the best in mere seconds. As soon as Summer kissed him that second time, he knew there was no turning back. He loved her, despite anything she had done, and and anything she would ever do to him, he loved her. There was no way he could walk away from her and everything they shared. They had been through so much together, and he wouldn't let one thing break them apart forever. He needed her, and she needed him.

"Wanna go get some breakfast," he asked. "I'm starving."

"You worked an appetite up from _that_," she joked. "Wow, I'd hate to see how hungry you are after-"

"Ha, ha," Seth cut her off. "You are so funny."

"I know," she replied, getting out of bed and pulling the sheet with her. "What can I say, after a few years you unfortunately have rubbed off on me."

Seth stood up, pulling his shorts on, and stretched his arms into the air. Scratching his head a little, he looked around.

"Wow," he said, "this place is a mess."

"You're the one who lives here," Summer called from the bathroom and Seth heard the water start. "Maybe you should clean up some."

"Yeah," he replied, picking up a few bottles and throwing them into the trashcan. It started with just a few bottles, then moved to just dirty clothes, then to just bottles, dirty clothes, and clean clothes. Eventually he had cleaned up everything.

"Whoa, you actually _did _clean," Summer exclaimed, shocked to see the spotless floor and perfectly made bed. "I'm amazed."

Walking over to Seth's closet, she pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt and slipped them on. When Seth gave her an inquisitive look, she just opened the door and headed across the hall to her room. Seth decided to use this opportunity to get a quick shower and dressed.

_So I wait and I try  
__I confess all my crimes  
__She's my kind of rain  
__Like love from a drunken sky  
__Confetti falling down on me  
__She's my kind of rain_

Before he knew it, Summer was sitting on his bed, again in lose-fitting jeans, a ringer tee, and her pink Converse sneakers. Seth, confused, looked down at his outfit of jeans, a ringer tee, and black Converse, and shook his head.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Summer?" he joked, taking in her outfit one more time. "The Summer _I _knew would never wear anything that wasn't designer made. Her jeans were always skin tight, her shirts always bore midriff, and her shoes were always some high-heeled things. What happened!?"

"People change," she said simply looking down at her own outfit before grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him out the door.

_She's my kind of rain  
__Like love from a drunken sky  
__Confetti falling down on me  
__She's my kind of rain  
__She's my kind of rain  
__Ooh rain on me  
__She's my kind of rain_

* * *

**A/N: So, it's happy… are you happy that it's happy…and that I've finally updated?? LoL, well, if you are…or even if you're not…review please! Gracias. **


	12. Let's Be Us Again

**Palm Trees and Power Lines   
****Chapter 12: Let's Be Us Again**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?**

**Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know.**

**Disclaimer: If for some strange reason you thought I owned any of this…well you're dumb… hehe, just kidding… but I still don't so … yeah**

**A/N: Wow…I am REALLY slow with updating this story… it's gotten much harder now that it's not angsty or anything… it's hard! Haha... okay so here it is… chapter 12… I'm thinking it will end up anywhere from 20-25 chapters long… depends how long it takes for some of these…which means I still have half of the story to write… waah hoo… haha… okay so on with the story…Oh yeah….and the song is _Let's Be Us Again _by Lonestar… gotta love the country :-) hehe…**

* * *

_Tell me what I have to do tonight   
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right   
Let's be us again   
__I'm sorry for the way I lost my head   
I don't know why I said the things I said   
Let's be us again_

Summer tapped her fingernails on the table, trying to avoid the awkward silence that kept building up between her and Seth. They had been sitting at a local diner waiting for their food for the past fifteen minutes, and neither could find the right words to say. What was there to say? She cheated on him, causing him to move 3,000 miles away, they both almost committed suicide, but survived, she flew those 3,000 miles to try and get him back, she did, they made up, and now they were out for breakfast. Summer looked across the table into the eyes that bore holes in her soul; the ones that always knew exactly what she was thinking, and what she was feeling. But now, they seemed so distant- like he forgot what they used to do to her.

She sighed, looking down at her hands. They always used to have something to talk about, whether it was Seth rambling about absolutely _nothing, _or something of relevance- there was always something. Even if they weren't talking, they were always comfortable with the silence. But now they barely spoke, and when they did it was strained and forced. The silence was also just as bad too.

Finally, Summer had enough. She couldn't take them being like this. She wanted everything to go back to how it used to be…or at least a lot closer than it was now. Now it was even worse than before they acknowledged each other. At least then they didn't have to deal with…this. They didn't know what it was like to have the company of each other…to be in love.

_Here I stand with everything to lose   
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end   
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you   
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in   
Let's be us again, oh us again_

"Cohen," she sighed, letting her hands fall to the table. "What are we doing?"

"Last time I checked…we were waiting for our breakfast," he replied in _almost _his normal sarcastic-Cohen tone. There was something missing though, and Summer could tell.

"That's not what I mean," she said quietly, looking at him through her eyelashes. Seth always used to say how much he hated that, because anything she asked him afterwards, he would always do. "Cohen, something isn't right. We're not like we used to be! Listen to us? We're having forced conversations, trying to fill the awkward silence. This _isn't _us!"

"Well, Summer, what _do _you want to talk about? Do you want me to ask you how the sex with Ryan was? Because if _that _will keep the conversation going then I'll ask. Do you want me to ask you why you cheated on me, or why you felt it had to be with my _brother?_" Seth spat. He loved her, there was no doubt about it, but a very large part of him was still bitter about everything. "Well, Summer, I'm waiting?"

"I knew it!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Knew what?" he asked. "Knew that I was still pissed that you cheated on me…with my brother might I add?"

"You know I'm sorry," she replied through gritted teeth. "You know I love you, Seth."

"Yeah, but that's not going to make everything go away," he said bitterly. After a moment, he stood up and tossed a ten down on the table. "I should go."

"Seth," she called, but it didn't matter, he was gone. Summer's head flew to her hands as tears clouded her vision. She knew it was too good to be true. Seth would never forgive her that easily, which meant she had to work for it.

_Look at me, I'm way past pride   
Isn't there some way that we can try   
To be us again   
Even if it takes a while   
I'll wait right here until I see that smile   
That says we're us again   
__Here I stand with everything to lose   
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end   
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you   
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in   
Let's be us_

Summer took a sip of her coffee and left Seth's ten on the table, hoping the food didn't cost any more than that, and hurried out the door. After what seemed like forever, she flagged down a cab, considering they had taken Seth's car here, and headed back to the hotel. There was _no _way she was going to let **anything **come between them again- she loved him too much to let him go that easily.

Paying the driver, she grabbed her things and headed up to Seth's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Seth still hadn't opened it, so she knocked again; still no answer. Another minute or so passed she figured he hadn't come back to the hotel, and walked across the hall to her room. She stuck the key-card in the slot and pulled it out, waiting for the green light to flash. When it did, she walked in and over to the bed where she plopped down and flicked on the TV. Finally, she settled on _The View_, where Star Jones was talking to the _Survivor _chick about Lord knows what.

_Baby, baby what would I do   
I can't imagine life without you   
Here I stand with everything to lose   
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end   
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you   
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

Summer soon felt her eyes becoming heavy, as she drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep. After what only seemed like five minutes, but was in actuality at least an hour, Summer awoke to a noise coming from her door. When she didn't get up to open it though, her heart jumped as it opened itself.

"Hey," a voice that was unmistakably coming from Seth Cohen said. "Sorry, you left your one key over in my room…I thought I'd return it."

"Oh, thanks," Summer replied groggily, taking it from him as she sat up. A few moments passed before she figured he wanted to leave. "See ya."

"There's something else," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Summer, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. There was no reason for me to say any of those things. I don't even know why I did. I love you _so _much and I don't want us to keep going on like this. I don't want this to be the end."

"Me neither," Summer replied, once again looking up through her eyelashes.

"And…I might not be completely over the fact that you cheated on me…but that was more of a pride issue. I'm done with pride. I love you, and there's nothing that I can do to deny that. And you have proved multiple times that you're sorry for this, but I just wouldn't listen because I didn't want to be the loser who went crawling back to the girl who cheated on him. Summer, I love you more than you'll ever know, and I can't bare to lose you. So please, let's try this one more time," Seth apologized, and Summer could see the truth in his pleading eyes.

"Let's be _us _again," was all she had to say before Seth had her in his arms in a tight embrace. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, as her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too," he replied, tears streaming down his cheeks. "There's nothing that can stop that."

_Oh, here I am   
I'm reaching out for you   
So won't you open up your heart   
__And let me come back in   
Let's be us again   
Oh let's be us again_

* * *

**A/N: Okay…so that was actually fairly easy to write! Wow… but then again, it's not as long as many of the other chapters… sorry! I promise, more to come…and soon I hope! ::mwahs:: Reviews make me smile :-D! **


	13. Wonderwall

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 13: Wonderwall**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?**

**Rating: PG to PG-13… you never know.**

**Disclaimer: If for some strange reason you thought I owned any of this…well you're dumb… hehe, just kidding… but I still don't so … yeah**

**A/N: I know… I know… I'm horrible at updating. I just have SOOO much stuff to do… ::sigh:: but… yes…so thanks for the reviews guys… and keep it up!!! :) Oh yeah, the song in this chapter is_ Wonderwall _by Oasis- cover by Ryan Adams…enjoy!!**

* * *

Summer laid in Seth's arms, just relishing in his presence, as she stared intently at the TV. _The Valley_ was on, and there was no way she was going to miss it- even if she _had _just made up with her boyfriend. Seth, on the other hand, was quiet bored with the show, but didn't want to let go of Summer, so he endured the hour. Soon though, it ended and an idea came to Seth. 

"Hey, Sum," he said as the credits rolled across the TV. "Do you-"

"Shhh!" she yelled, placing her hand over his mouth. "Next week's preview!"

Seth shook his head and leaned back, watching with Summer until the preview ended and the next show started to come on.

"South Beach?" he said, reading the title. "Are you obsessed with this one too?

Summer scoffed. "_Definitely _not. They're just trying to rip off '_The Valley'_. This show is crap."

Seth laughed. "Well then, I can talk now," he said. "I'm going to go run to…err… a few errands. I'll be back in a bit. Are you gonna be okay?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Of _course _I'm going to be alright. What, with this quality TV here, and room service- and Daddy's credit card. I should be _perfect." _She grinned and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss. "Hurry back though."

"I'll try," Seth said, and gave her one last kiss before hurrying out the door. He had the _perfect _idea.

Summer laid in her bed, flicking through the channels for about the hundredth time that night. There was absolutely nothing on TV. She glanced over at the clock- 9:30. Seth hadn't even been gone for an hour and it had seemed like forever. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Summer asked impatiently. "I'm bored."

Seth laughed, and continued. "I'll be over soon. Okay? Just… get dressed and ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see. I've got to go. See you soon!" He finished and hung up.

Summer sighed, closing her phone, and decided she better just listen to Seth and get ready.

"Sum?" Seth called, walking into her hotel room. "Sum, are you here?"

"Hey," she said stepping out of the bathroom. "So what do you have planned?"

"Wow," he said looking her up and down. She had on a short black halter dress, that barely came to right above her knees. He took in a sharp breath and walked closer. "You know… maybe we won't don't need to do what I have planned. We can save that for later seeing as how… wow… you look so incredibly, amazingly beautiful right now."

Summer rolled her eyes, but blushed a bit. Then, ignoring his comment, asked her question again. "So, _what do you have **planned**_?" She grabbed her purse and flicked off the TV. "Where are we going?"

"What makes you think we're going anywhere?" he said shaking his head, then grabbing her hand. "Come with me."

She frowned in confusion, but did as he said and followed him.

"Close your eyes," he said as they reached the hallway. She did as he said, again, as he guided her a few steps forward. "Okay. Open."

She opened her eyes, and her heart melted right there. They were in Seth's suite. The bed was covered in red rose petals, and there was a trail of them leading to the glass balcony doors that were propped open. The lights were dimmed, and outside sat a table with a candle sitting in the middle between two plates of food, overlooking the city. It was _so _clichéd, but it made her heart skip a beat. She turned to Seth and, of course, pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you," she breathed, pulling away.

Seth grinned. "So, you like it- despite the fact that it's _so _overplayed- with the rose petals and whatnot? I just…I couldn't think of anything better to do to show you how much I love you. Okay…so I probably could have but… you know, it just seems like something they would do on one of those TV shows you're obsessed with so I thought that maybe you'd like it. But of course if you don't, I'll shut the doors and vacuum up all of the petals and we could just like, forget I was so corny and go at it right away-"

"Please never say 'go at it' again?" she asked, laughing at his rambling. "And yes, Cohen, I love it."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you so much Summer."

She smiled. God did she love him. This curly haired, comic-book, emo dork who used to not even be able to get her attention, was now sweeping her off of her feet. She leaned in again, and kissed him- this time longer, and more passionately.

"Just a second," Seth said pulling away, and ran off into the kitchen area. Her heart melted even _more _than before as the familiar lyrics filled her ears.

_Today is gonna be the day  
__That they're gonna throw it back to you  
__By now you should have somehow  
__Realized what you gotta do  
__I don't believe that anybody  
__Feels the way I do about you now_

Seth stepped into the room, with his hand out and a grin spread across his face. He knew how corny he was being, but he knew Summer would love every moment of it.

A grin was spreading across her face at the moment she heard the first chord of the song. She knew what he was doing- recreating the night they were first _actually _dating- and he couldn't have done it any better. She took his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck- glad she had heels on. She looked up into his eyes and if he hadn't had her already, she was certainly his now. His eyes always seemed to do that to her.

_Backbeat the word is on the street  
__That the fire in your heart is out  
__I'm sure you've heard it all before  
__But you've never really had a doubt  
__But I don't believe that anybody  
__Feels the way I do about you now_

As they danced Summer couldn't help but feel like nothing ever happened- like they were seventeen again. Although that was only a year ago, it felt like ages because of everything that happened. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in the moment. Everything was perfect

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
__And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
__And there are many things that I'd  
__Like to say to you but I don't know how  
__I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
__And after all you're my wonder wall_

Seth leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Summer's lips. He pulled away and looked down at her. How could he have ever left? Why couldn't he have just stayed and worked it out? How could he almost lose her? All of the questions filled his head as he looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He vowed to himself that he would never let her go again- **never**.

_Today is gonna be the day  
__But they'll never bring it back to you  
__By now you should have somehow  
__Realized what you gotta do  
__I don't believe that anybody  
__Feels the way I do about you now_

Summers thoughts were traveling along the same lines as Seth's when she felt his lips upon hers. She hated that she had hurt him, and she hated that she thought sleeping with Ryan would make this all go away. But maybe everything _did _happen for a reason. Maybe this entire thing was just something that proved that no matter what happened they belonged together.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
__And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
__And there are many things that I'd  
__Like to say to you but I don't know how  
__I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__And after all you're my wonder wall  
__You're my wonder wall  
__You're my wonder wall  
__You're my wonder wall_

The song ended and Seth leaned down, placing one more soft kiss on Summer's lips and pulled away. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry I made you leave," she replied, looking down at the floor. "I don't know why I did it Seth I just-"

"Shh," he put his finger on her lips. "Let's just forget about it."

She nodded, as he put his hand out for her to take. She willingly took it and followed him out onto the balcony that overlooked Philadelphia. He lifted the cover from her food, and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Chinese," she laughed, her smiling growing bigger. Leave it to Seth to have the most beautiful set up, but still throw his quirky sense of humor in there somewhere. That was their most commonly eaten meal back in Newport, considering she spent most of her time at Seth's house where, of course, Kirsten didn't cook. Or better yet, Kirsten wanted to cook, but couldn't. She laughed once again, and looked up to see a smile as wide as hers on Seth's face.

"You look so beautiful when you laugh," he told her, flashing the signature Cohen smile. "And I love making you laugh."

She rolled her eyes as his corniness, but still smiled back. "Let's just eat."

Seth agreed and the two sat in silence- a comfortable silence- eating their food as the rest of Seth's mix played. Once in a while they would just glance up and share a smile. As they finished, both looked out at the city lights.

"Sorry it's no beach," Seth smiled across the table. "I'm pretty sure there aren't many of them here in good old Philly."

"It's okay," she smiled back, and stood up, walking over to Seth she took his hand and pulled him up, leading him to the bed. She sat him down and kissed him softly, slowly, and passionately.

He responded right away, and kissed back tenderly and lovingly. Most of their kisses had never been like that. They had been rushed, hurried, hard, and overpowering. Maybe that had loved each other before, but now it was apparent in the way they were kissing and it left butterflies fluttering in both of their stomachs.

Seth moved slightly and pulled her to lay down with him- still kissing, of course. He rolled her onto her back and moved from her lips down her neck and across her collarbone, placing soft kisses along every inch. Summer let out a small moan as his hands glided along her inner thigh. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it off and onto the floor. Moving along to the buttons of his jeans, she broke away from the kissing so Seth was able to pull her dress over her head. They had become very _good _at this over the past year.

Soon, their clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room and, for the first time, they were actually making love. Sure they had sex and they fucked, but it was never this caring and tender. They never _made love_. It sounded so corny sometimes- like all of those cheesy romance novels, or movies. But was true…

* * *

**A/N: Okay…so… I'm really bad at writing fluff. ::sigh:: it's not me… haha… oh well, tell me what you thought, por favor? Reviews are much appreciated and the more there are, the more fuel I have to write the next chapter… although… but hey, at least I updated! haha**


	14. Extraordinary Girl

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 14: Extraordinary Girl**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this… do you THINK I'd really be on ? **

**A/N: Okay so this update isn't THAT bad… I mean… like a week! I'm trying, I'm TRYING! Hehe… thanks for the reviews, again… keep them up… I'm loving them… hehe…oh song… it's Extraordinary Girl by Green Day… I should be back to Sugarcult fairly soon… but… all these other songs just fit so well… hehe… actually, I think this song just describes Seth and Summer… not so much the chapter… okay whatever… reviews make me smile (: **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

_She's an extraordinary girl_

_In an ordinary world_

_And she can't seem to get away_

_He lacks the courage in his mind_

_Like a child left behind_

_Like a pet left in the rain_

**"**So you start in a few days," Summer questioned, looking down at the ground. She and Seth had spent the past few weeks together, occasionally getting in fights, but both tried their best to avoid that. Even if one got mad at the other, they kept it inside in order to avoid ruining something again. Both knew it wasn't the right thing to be doing, but it worked. Nothing mattered and nobody got in the way. But now, reality was coming back. It was August 29th, and Seth had to start college in a few days.

"September 4th," he sighed, laying his clothes back into his suitcase. He too had been dreading this day. The day where he couldn't just lay with Summer in his arms and do absolutely nothing. The day where he had to realize that Summer also had a life and she couldn't just hang around here waiting for him to finish college. "I have to check out tomorrow morning."

"Oh," was all she could say. There really was nothing more _to_ say. Her father had called the other day, surprisingly enough, and told her that an acceptance letter to UCLA had arrived. From the moment she had told Seth, both of them were noticeably different, and she hated it. He obviously wanted her to stay here and heck, she wanted to stay with him-but she couldn't.

Seth packed in silence as Summer lay on the bed flicking through the stations over and over again. Finally, he was finished and sat down next to her.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" he asked hopefully.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_She gets so sick of crying_

Summer was eating her burger in silence- something she had been doing a lot of lately. All she could do anymore was think about what was going to happen. She would be going to UCLA in _California_and he would be all the way in _Pennsylvania_How could they possibly keep their relationship going, and only see each other over the summers for **four years**?

"Sum," Seth finally spoke up, putting down his food. "Sum, please, talk to me. You know this hurts me too."

"Four years, Cohen," she said quietly. "Four years."

"No," he told her. "No. We will not be 3000 miles apart for four years. I'll transfer next year. They won't let me in now; it's too late but… I'll transfer to UCLA next year. It will work out, Sum. It's just one year. I'll come home for every holiday, and I'll even fly home on the weekends sometimes. I promise I won't let this end."

Summer just shook her head at him. "You can't go from Ivy League to UCLA, Seth. Not for me- I won't let you."

"Then what do you want me to do?" he sighed. "Summer, there _is _nothing else I could do. Stop closing me off."

The waitress came and dropped the bill off, and Summer picked it up. She pulled fifteen dollars out of her purse and left it on the table. "Come on," she said and walked out of the restaurant.

_She sees the mirror of herself  
And image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy  
He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername_

Seth hurried after her, and climbed into the car. "Summer, stop it!"

"Stop what, Seth? Stop thinking about how I have to be across the country in a few days? Stop thinking about how we'll never see each other? Stop what?" Summer yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Seth suddenly felt bad for what he had said. He turned to her and took both of her hands. "I'm sorry, Sum. It's just… I can't take this either," he consoled, then after a moment spoke up again. "Stay here," he told her. "Stay here with me. We can get an apartment and… you can take classes at the community college down the street for the first year, then transfer to a better one for sophomore through senior year."

Summer just looked at him. She wanted to go back to Newport- she missed California. But she also wanted to stay here with Seth.

"Community college?" she asked. "Where am I supposed to go after that? They didn't _accept _me at your school Seth. I _applied _there! They didn't _accept me_. I never even got a damned letter, Cohen!"

Seth was shocked. She had never told him that she had applied there. He always knew she was smart. Behind the ditzy exterior, Summer was actually _very _smart. She got excellent grades and took both AP English and AP Economics in her senior year, but he had always expected her to apply to all California schools- the ones where she was still able to go to the beach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I knew I wouldn't get in… and I didn't want to get your hopes up," she told him, lowering her head. "I'm sorry I'm not smart enough."

"No, no, Summer," he reached across and lifted her chin. "They were stupid if they didn't want you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, then something struck him as odd. "You didn't get a letter?"

"You don't have to rub it in, Cohen," she glared, then turned to start the ignition.

"No, that's not what I meant, Summer," he replied. "I meant that you should have at least gotten a letter saying you weren't accepted. It doesn't add up…"

"My dad probably got it and didn't feel the need to make me feel worse because your stupid Ivy League school didn't want me," she shot, anger and sadness both lacing her voice. Seth hated seeing her this way.

"Your dad," Seth said as the wheels in his brain started turning.

"What about him Cohen? If you think he had anything to do with this, that's bull shit. You know he doesn't hate you anymore, and he's accepted us. Get over it," she yelled, as she looked from side to side, then pulled out of the parking space.

"Sum, you know that was all an act. He always thought you were too good for me- even when he pretended it was okay. Sum, the guy hates me!" he explained. "He may have smiled, but his eyes begged to differ."

"So what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that I _was _accepted, but my dad knows you were too, so he lied? Because that's the biggest load of shit I have ever heard," Summer replied, as she stuck her middle finger out the window at the car that pulled out in front of her. "Jackass!"

"Maybe you should just **call **and see if you got a letter. What's the worst that could happen anyway? Maybe you'll find out that you _were _accepted, then we can be together," he pleaded with her. "Just call."

"God Cohen, my dad wouldn't do something like that! Seriously, maybe it's just best if I do go back. Maybe it's better if we spend some time apart. All we do is fight anyway. So what if we make up afterwards- we still fight. Maybe we need a few months apart…" she trailed off, pulling into the parking space at the hotel. She climbed out of the car without a word from Seth and went up to her room.

_She's all alone again   
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying_

Quickly she started throwing shit after shirt, skirt after skirt, into her suitcase as tears clouded her eyes. She didn't want it to end this way. She wanted to go to the airport and say her heartfelt goodbyes to Seth. She wanted him to watch her until the plane was gone, and then turn around with teary eyes. She wanted to call him every day, and talk for hours until Chrismukkah, when he came home again. It wasn't supposed to work this way. They weren't supposed to have a fight, and she wasn't supposed to come home, throw all of her things in a suitcase, then run away. It **wasn't supposed to be this way**.

The tears were finally falling from her eyes as she threw the final shirt into her suitcase. She zipped it closed and looked around the room to see if there was anything she missed. Pulling her jacket around her, she picked up her suitcase and turned to look in the mirror. What had happened to her? She wasn't the girl she used to be. She used to not care- nothing mattered- she was carefree. But now, everything mattered. It mattered because Seth was finally the one thing that mattered- and she probably blew it again.

Shaking her head, she wiped the tears from her face and turned to the door. There was no way she could stay here anymore. Grabbing the keys from the table, she walked and opened the door. To her surprise, Seth was standing outside of it.

_She's all alone again _

_Wiping the tears from her eyes _

_Some days he feels like dying _

_Some days he's not worth trying _

_Now that they're both up on it _

_She gets so sick of crying_

"I'm sorry," he told her before she could say a word. "Summer, it's your last day here- we shouldn't be fighting. I'm sorry that I accused your father of lying to you. I'm sorry, okay? I love you, you know that. I wouldn't do anything if I thought you would be hurt from it. Summer, I love you, please just… just don't leave yet."

Dropping her bags, she collapsed into his arms. "I'm sorry too," she whispered meekly into his ear. "Just don't let this be over. We've made it through so much Seth-"

"Shh, Sum. I know. Come on, let's go," he grabbed her bags and walked her over to his room.

_She's an Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl_

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**A/N: Okay, so not my best chapter. I've had some writers block ,but I figured I should update a bit more quickly than I have been… so… tell me what you thought… reviews keep me going…**


	15. Promise

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 15: Promise**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are just so boring… there isn't a large variety of ways to say that I don't own this stuff…**

**A/N: So, I hope this update is quick enough for you… it's the best I can do… so I know my other stories are kind of …well not doing anything, but I figure I'll finish this one, then get the other ones done… so keep looking for them ;-) … umm… the song in this is _Promise _by Matchbook Romance… it's weird, because usually I'll pick out a song _after _I write the chapter… but before I even wrote a word of the chapter, this song just seemed to fit everything I was thinking… so yeah, here it is… Matchbook is an amazing band, btw (: **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

_What would you say if I asked you not to go?  
__To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
__Would you take my hand and never let me go  
__Promise me you'll never let me go_

"Please, don't go," Seth pleaded as they walked through the airport. They stopped and he took her hands in his. "You can still stay here Summer. Please, just don't leave. I love you."

It was the last day of August, and it was finally time for Summer to go back to California. She and Seth had spent the last two days just being with each other- cherishing the last few hours they had until she had to leave. He wanted her to stay more than anything, but she knew she couldn't. She had to go back home- where her life was- and finish everything up there. After that, if they were still together, she'd gladly transfer anywhere that Seth wanted her to go but now… they just needed a break for a while. Both of them needed to know that this relationship could withstand anything.

"Cohen… we'll see each other in a few months. Please, just don't make this any harder," she looked down at their entwined hands and closed her eyes blinking back tears. "It's just college right? I mean… we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Plus, it's only one year. Just one year…"

"Summer," he begged one last time. "I-"

"Seth, please," she cut him off. "You aren't making this easy."

"I feel like I've lost everything when you're gone. We almost _died_ when we were apart. Don't do this again, please, Summer I'm begging you," Seth squeezed her hands in his, allowing a few tears to slip down his cheeks.

"Cohen, please, just stop," she had finally given in to her tears and they were now doing the same as Seth's, and sliding down her cheeks.

"Flight 104 to Newport Beach, California is now boarding for first class," the speaker said and both Seth and Summer's hearts sunk.

"That's my flight," Summer looked up, but didn't let go of Seth's hands. She leaned in and gave him a slow, soft kiss, then pulled away. "Promise me, Seth… promise me you'll never let go."

"I promise, Summer, God do I promise," he breathed through tears. "I'll see you for Thanksgiving. Call me as soon as your flight lands- I don't care how late it is."

"I promise," she whispered and with one last kiss, turned and walked through the gates.

Seth's heart shattered as she walked away. He stayed there watching out the window as she boarded. He stayed there as the plane took off down the runway, and when the plane was long gone, he was still standing there staring out the window. When the next plane pulled up and began loading people, he was still sitting there, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks.

"Are you going to be okay, son?" an old man came up to him and asked. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he replied, a bit startled, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Love of my life."

With that he turned and walked out of the airport and to his car. Tonight was going to be a lonely one…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

_And now the stars aren't out tonight,  
__But neither are we to look up at them  
__Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
__These memories can't replace,  
__These wishes I wished and dreams I chased  
__Take this broken heart and make it right_

Summer looked out at the black sky as she flew through the air on the plane. It had been at least an hour and the tears were still making their way down her cheeks. She had tried watching the movie, tried reading a magazine, doing a crossword- pretty much everything. None of it helped her though. She finally settled on listening to a mix that Seth had burned for her the day before she left. Of course it wasn't helping her forget about him, but it was the only thing she could think to do. The sounds of Matchbook Romance were now echoing in her ears. It was funny how similar these lyrics seemed to what had just happened hours ago.

_I feel like I've lost everything when you're gone…_

Seth had said that to her. She closed her eyes, and leaned back in the chair. Maybe if she could sleep she could stop thinking about everything…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
__Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
__I thought you should know, y__ou're not making this easy  
__I never thought I'd be the one to say  
__Please don't, well please don't leave me  
__I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
__Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
__I thought you should know, y__ou're not making this easy  
__You're not making this easy (easy, easy, easy...)_

Seth walked into his new dorm to find his roommate, Joel lying on the bed. Summer had helped him move in yesterday and get everything set up.

"Hey man," Joel said, sitting up. "So this is the new pad. Not very big but… homey?"

Seth tried to laugh, but more of a bitter scoff came out instead. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, it just had. "Hey."

"Seth, man, I'm so sorry about Summer. I mean, you'll get to see her in a few months, right? It's not going to be that bad is it?" he asked getting up and patting Seth on the back. "You're gonna make it bud. I know how much she means to you, and I saw how much you mean to her. It's gonna be okay."

"Thanks, Joel," he said and walked over to his bed. "It's just… I can't imagine not having her here. It was hard enough when we were broken up but now? I just hope she doesn't find some other guy…"

"Maybe you should just get some sleep," Joel replied. "Beer?"

"No thanks. Maybe I'll just lay down and watch TV," he flopped back on his bed and picked up his cell. It was only 8:00, and Summer wasn't due in California for another two hours.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

_Take my hand and never let me go,  
Take my hand and never let me go,  
Promise me, you'll never let go  
You'll never let go, you'll never let go  
You'll never let go, make this last forever  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone_

_**-That's why I'm singing baby don't worry, cause now I've got your back. An****d every time you feel like crying, I'm gonna try and make you laugh-**_

Seth shot up from his sleep and fumbled around for his phone, frantically as he heard the familiar Bright Eyes tune playing. Bowl of Oranges was Summer's ring…

"H-hello?" he answered.

_"I miss you already," _Summer's voice said on the other end. _"I hate __Newport__."_

"God, Summer, I miss you too," he replied, flopping back on the bed. "How was your flight?"

"_Lonely_," she answered truthfully. She hated the flight home. "_I'm at your house. My dad's not even here. He's in __Paris__ until September 7th with the step monster. Your mom said I could stay in your room. She's really happy that we worked everything out."_

"That's good. I'm glad you have someplace to stay…" he really didn't know what to say to her. There wasn't anything to talk about, really.

"_Seth, there's someone here that you need to talk to," she_ told him, and Seth was suddenly very curious.

"_Hey,"_ an all too familiar voice spoke on the other end.

Suddenly all of the anger that had seemed to settle was now swirling up and creating a huge storm in his mind. Seth didn't know what to say to the person that brought him up from the nothing he was, then helped to almost tear his entire life apart.

"Ryan," he replied through gritted teeth. This was going to be one interesting conversation…

_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
__I thought you should know, you're not making this easy  
__You're not making this easy, you're not making this easy  
__You're not making this easy, you're not making this easy  
__I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause that brings me closer to you_

**A/N: **So… Summer's back in California. It's all so sad… I'm not a very fluffy person. Hehe… so review please… aren't you proud of me, though? This update was super-fast! (: yay for me!


	16. The Quiet Things that No One Ever Knows

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 16: The Quiet Things that No one Ever Knows**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer breaks Seth's heart and all he could think to do was leave… but will she find him again, and will he want her back if she does?**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are just so boring… there isn't a large variety of ways to say that I don't own this stuff…**

**A/N: I'm getting much better at updating… hehe… so… thanks again for the reviews… I love you all… hehe… umm… this is NOT a song-based chapter… surprisingly enough. There is a song in here, however… so I have named the chapter after that… it's _The Quiet Things that No One Ever Knows _by Brand New… sorry if I have failed you haha… oh well… it goes perfectly fine without a song! Hehe… reviews make me very happy… so if you would please leave some, that would be just great ;-) **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

"_Seth, we really need to talk_," Ryan pleaded into the phone. Seth hadn't said anything for a good three minutes and Ryan was becoming very uncomfortable with the silence. "_I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry."_

"Why did you do it Ryan?" was the first thing Seth said. Not even a 'hello' or a 'how's it going'- nothing. Just…'why did you do it?'

"_I don't know_," he replied and despite the fact that Seth couldn't see, Ryan was hanging his head in shame. He knew it was wrong and everything had been haunting him for the past three months. "_I'm sorry."_

"You almost ruined my fucking life, how can you _not _know, Ryan? How the hell can you not know?" Seth spat into the phone. He had forgotten about everything when he was with Summer but now…now that he heard Ryan's voice- the voice of the boy who used to be his brother- his best friend- the voice of the boy who almost ruined his entire life- he couldn't take it. His head was spinning. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe, and he wasn't able to form words anymore. Finally, as they sat thousands of miles away on the phone with each other, Seth gave in. He finally gave in, letting tears of sadness, betrayal, and anger fall down his cheeks.

"I trusted you," he breathed through gritted teeth. "I trusted you more than I trusted anyone. And now when I ask you why, you don't even have the decency to give me an answer."

"_I was stupid, okay? God, Seth I don't know what to tell you. I wasn't thinking… I just… I have no idea why I did it. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life. I haven't stopped thinking about what it did to you for the last three months. It's haunted my dreams- which were more like nightmares- and my reality. I can barely look at your parents without feeling guilty,"_ Ryan confessed. "_Seth, you were the best friend I've ever had…and I screwed that up. I just… I hope you can forgive me sometime."_

Seth closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He wanted his friend back… he wanted to have a brother again but… could he forgive him that easily? He forgave Summer but... he didn't know. His head was too clouded and he was too distraught to think straight.

"Ryan…" Seth sighed. He didn't know what to say to that. "Can I just have some time to think? You really hurt me when you…" He trailed off.

"_I know," _Ryan replied. "_I'm sorry, Seth. I can't say it enough."_

"I know you're sorry but… I still just… need some time," he explained.

"_Okay," _Ryan agreed. It was all he _could _do. "_So I'll see you in November?"_

"Yeah…bye Ry," he said and flipped his phone shut. He had a lot to think about tonight…

"How'd it go?" Joel asked him from across the room.

"Exactly how one would expect it to go. You heard me," Seth sighed and flopped back on his bed. "How about that beer?"

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

"How did it go?" Summer asked, pulling a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She sat down at the table next to Marissa. "I really hate that I'm the reason you two are fighting. Ryan, I'm so sorry about everything."

"Summer, it's over. Forget about it," he said, also sitting down. "And he said he needed some time to think about it all."

"At least he didn't totally freak out," Marissa chimed in. "You know and like, claim that he never wants anything to do with you."

"He almost did," Ryan answered, slouching back into the chair. After a few moments he spoke up again. "I'm just glad he forgave you, Summer. You two were hopeless without each other."

"Isn't that the truth," Marissa joked, but then quieted when Summer sent a death glare across the table. "Sorry."

Summer sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wished Seth was with her- she wished that she could just go back to graduation and tell him that she loved him. She wished that the summer wasn't over.

"This summer was supposed to be all-time," she broke the silence. "And now it's over. I ruined the summer before college because … I was stupid and didn't trust Seth."

"Sum-" Marissa started, but was cut off.

"No, Coop. Don't. Please. You know what? I'm gonna head back to my house to get some new things. I'll be back a bit later, kay?" she said, standing up and grabbing the keys to her silver BMW. Without another word she pushed through the front door and headed down the driveway.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

"I'm worried about her," Marissa said after Summer was gone. "Wow…that's a first. _I'm_ worried about _Summer_. Not the other way around."

"I think we're all worried about her a little bit," he replied. "But she's strong. She'll make it through."

"Yeah," she agreed, but was interrupted by her cell phone…

**_We keep it safe and slow- the quiet things that no one ever knows…_**

****

****

Marissa's heart stopped as the old _Brand New _song echoed through the silent room. She clutched it in her hand, knowing who it was without even looking at the caller ID. Ryan looked at her questionably.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked, gesturing to the phone. When Marissa didn't move, he spoke up. "Who is it?"

The phone just kept ringing…and ringing - playing _The Quiet Things that No One Ever Knows _over and over again. Both were wondering why her voicemail hadn't picked up yet.

Finally, after a moment, Marissa opened her mouth to answer Ryan's question, but her reply came out as more of a forced whisper.

"It's Alex," she told him and flipped the phone open. "H-hello?"

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

Summer pushed through her front door, assuming that no one would be there when she got home. Of course they wouldn't- her father didn't even expect her home until tomorrow night. He never really knew much about her anymore. Not to her surprise, the huge house was dark and empty.

Quickly she hurried to her room and began searching through her closets. She had always hated being in the house alone at night. As soon as she was sure she had everything she needed for the next few days, she was ready to head out. In a hurry, though, she bumped a small table and sent papers flying everywhere.

"Shit," she cursed and bent down to pick them up. She _would _be back tomorrow to pack for college, and could just clean them up then rather than stay in the house long enough. She decided against this though, because her father would probably have a cow if he came home and saw the mess.

As she was pushing them together though, her hand grazed raised black and orange letters. Looking down at the paper, her heart stopped as she read the first line.

_To Miss Summer Roberts;_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of Pennsylvania…_

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**A/N: Ooooh controversy. Haha… no… well, let me fill you in on the whole Alex thing. I'll fill you in more in the next chapter, but nothing happened between her and Seth. However, they all _did _meet. Something could have possibly happened between Alex and Marissa… but no one knows… (hence the ring tone ;-) ) anyway… we'll see in the next chapter… oh and… I like reviews ;-)**


	17. Over It

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 17: Over It**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer and Seth go through some hard times, but in the end, will love pull them through? Or will they be just another lost couple… What about Ryan and Marissa? Will a person from Marissa's past tear the two apart once and for all? (hehe I changed the summary…)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… okay? **

**A/N: Well thanks for the reviews… let me fix something quickly… if you read it early enough, you will see that it says Summer was accepted to ****PRINCETON****… well…no, that was supposed to say **_**University**_**_ of _****_Pennsylvania_****I fixed it but… yeah… I got it mixed up with another story… hehe… well… anywho… oh yeah, and if you _don't _like Alex/Marissa … you might be a bit upset by this chapter… oh well… reviews are very, VERY lovely things… (:**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

Summer clutched the paper tightly in her hand as she heard a car pulling up in front of the house. She glanced out the window and saw that it was her father. Anger surged through her body as she realized what this paper meant. It meant that her father had lied to her. He had _been _lying to her. The University of Pennsylvania had accepted her and her father hadn't said a _word _about it to her. The only thing he told her was that she was accepted to UCLA.

The keys jingled at the door and it soon swung open revealing her father on the other side, suitcase in hand.

"Summer!" he said surprised that she was home. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow night?"

"Does it matter?" she feigned ignorance to the fact that she had just uncovered, but soon changed her tone.

"Not at all," he replied opening his arms for a hug. When Summer just stood there, he cocked his brow in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Oh I don't know," she sighed faking nonchalance. "Maybe it's just that you were _hiding _the fact that I was accepted to University of Pennsylvania from me!"'

"What? Summer I don't know what-" he paused seeing the paper in her hands and tears in her eyes. "I just… I thought you wanted to go to UCLA. I didn't think you would want to leave California. I know how much you love the beach. How was I to know that you would prefer a big smoggy city to a nice beach?"

"That's bull shit!" she spat, throwing the paper at him. "You _knew _Seth was going here and you purposefully hid it from me. You've always hated him, even though you knew I _loved _him. You knew I loved him and he was the only thing that could ever make me that happy. But you didn't care because he wasn't _good _enough for me. He didn't _play _water polo and he wasn't _interested _in politics. In your mind he was horrible for me, and you hated him. You hated him because he wasn't what you _expected_. It didn't matter that I was in love with him."

"You don't love that boy!" her father yelled. "He'll get you nowhere in life, Summer. You disserve so much more. You're my little princess."

He reached for her hands, but she vehemently whipped it away. "Don't touch me. I need to call the University to see if I can still get some classes."

She picked up her bags and pushed past her father. As she opened the door she turned around and looked back at him. "As for this? I'm through. I'll be staying with the Cohens until I have to leave for college. Goodbye, **_father_**."

She walked through the door and slammed it behind her, making the huge glass window rattle. Storming off to the car she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number that was written in blue and red on the paper…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

"H-hello?" Marissa answered her phone. Then mouthed, 'I'll be right back' to Ryan before she headed outside.

"Guess who's back in Newport," the voice on the other end said excitedly.

"Alex?" Marissa gasped, even though she knew it was her, it was still exciting to find out she was back. "Where are you?"

"Down at the Bait Shop, looking around. God, I've missed this place," she sighed into the phone. "It's been what, almost seven months since I left it? You think if I open it back up it will still be as popular?"

"Of course!" Marissa replied. "You know what. I'll be down there in ten minutes. We _definitely _need to catch up."

"Cool," Alex exclaimed, then hung up after saying goodbye.

Marissa took a deep breath as emotions she hadn't felt in almost a year were stirred back up inside of her. She walked into the house to an unknowing Ryan.

"Hey, that was Alex. Um…she's back in Newport. I'm going to head down to the Bait Shop to catch up. Um… I'll call you tomorrow morning?" she leaned down and kissed him, afraid that might be the last time she felt his lips in a little while. If he found out about her past with Alex that is…

She shook that feeling off as he returned the kiss and bid her goodbye. Quickly she hurried out to her car and sped off to the Bait Shop.

Memories swirled through her mind as she thought of Alex. Last year Marissa had discovered a few things with her… one of them being that she was bisexual. No one except Alex had known about this though and she had wanted to keep it that way. After she and Ryan broke up, Marissa started going out a whole lot more, and met Alex- the owner of the Bait Shop. The two became friends very quickly and Marissa felt a growing attraction to someone she never thought she'd feel that way about. Before she knew it, they were sitting on the beach kissing. Things developed from there and Marissa became more detached from her friends and family and spent more time with Alex. The two grew very close until Alex decided that since she was eighteen, she wanted to "find" herself. She went on a six month road trip across the United States and was planning on bringing Marissa with her. The problem was, Marissa was still seventeen and her mother had basically all control over her for the next year.

Julie found out about the two girls when she walked in on them kissing one day. From that day, she hated everything about Alex- to put it mildly. There was no way in the world she was going to let **her** daughter quit school- a very expensive school, by the way- and go gallivanting around the country with her…_girlfriend. _

When Alex left, though, Marissa promised to wait for her. The problem was, though, at the time, she had no idea that Ryan would come back into her life. Now she was stuck between the only two people she had ever felt anything for.

After a little bit, Marissa pulled up in front of the Bait Shop and parked her car. She walked in to see Alex behind the bar dusting off some glasses. When she saw Marissa walk in, she quickly put them down, though, and ran out, enveloping her 'friend' in a tight hug.

"I've missed you," Alex whispered in her ear and chills were sent down Marissa's spine as she felt Alex's hot breath on her neck. The feelings she thought she would never feel again were now resurfacing and causing more and more problems by the second.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo**

Seth shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He glanced over to his clock and realized it was nearly three in the morning. The entire night he was tossing and turning, thinking about Summer and the year they were going to spend apart. Dream after dream of her kissing other guys- other UCLA, hot water polo playing guys- surged through his brain. He couldn't take it anymore.

Glancing across the room, he saw Joel sound asleep on his bed. Seth quietly stood up, pulled his shirt over his head, and slipped his shoes on before he snuck out the door. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do. All he knew was that he couldn't lay there and keep dreaming about Summer.

Before he knew it, Seth was sitting at a local diner drinking coffee, alone. He looked at his watch. It was midnight back in Newport… Summer might still be awake.

He glanced down at his cell phone in hand, and decided it was best to just talk to her tomorrow. Suddenly, though, as he reached to put it in his pocket, _Bowl of Oranges _began to play. He looked down at it as the sound filled the silent diner.

_It couldn't be._

"Hello?" he answered.

"I'm coming back," was all it took to crack the frown that adorned his face.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

"I can't believe you're back," Marissa said, pulling away from the hug, sad to leave Alex's warm embrace. She was happy though, when the blonde girl's hands stayed rested lightly on her hips. "I've missed you, too."

Alex smiled, still within inches of Marissa; neither dared to pull away. Reaching across, Alex pushed a stray hair behind Marissa's ear, flashing a smile that lit up the entire room. Then, without any hesitation, she leaned in and their lips met. This was the thing Marissa was so scared of when she came. She knew that if faced with Alex…and her kiss… she would be caught between her and Ryan. But all thoughts of Ryan were suddenly pushed to the back of her mind when she felt the soft touch of Alex's lips upon hers.

Quickly she responded, moving her lips to fit perfectly with the contours of Alex's. Parting her lips, she felt Alex gently lick her upper lip and let out a soft moan at the feel. She forgot how good it felt to have Alex's body against hers…

"I have been waiting for that for seven months," Alex breathed pulling away, her eyes still closed as she leaned her forehead against Marissa's. "And now I'm wondering how the _hell _I ever managed to leave."

Marissa opened her eyes and took Alex's hand. "Wondering that myself…Now, though, it's time to tell me _all _about your trip," she spoke and pulled her back to Alex's old office…

**I was over it before  
****But you brought me back to where I began  
****And I'm starting well again  
****And I'll remain here until the end  
****_-Over It by Rufio-_**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**A/N: So…some feedback on Alex/Marissa would be nice… this is my first attempt at even TRYING to write them… I don't know if they'll last through… or how long for that matter… I'm _really _interested in this storyline on the show though… but I'd like to know how my readers feel about them… feedback… reviews… lovely things my darlings (: **


	18. Addicted

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 18: Addicted **

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer and Seth go through some hard times, but in the end, will love pull them through? Or will they be just another lost couple… What about Ryan and Marissa? Will a person from Marissa's past tear the two apart once and for all? **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… comprenden? **

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of the lovely reviews. You are all so wonderful. Keep it up, my dears. Ah yes… the song for this chapter is _Addicted _by Kelly Clarkson- yeah I know, a bit different from my usual genre. I thought I'd branch out. Feedback appreciated _greatly. _Oh, and- a shameless plug- check out my new story- an attempt at AlexMarissa- _Mistakes We Knew We Were Making _… hehe… anyway, review por favor (: oh oh, yeah, one last thing- again, I'm sorry if you don't like Alex and Marissa… deal for a while, kay? Note: Jimmy never moved to ****Hawaii****… I miss him too much – so he's still here ;-) **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

_It's like I can't breathe; it's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you; I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts, in my dreams it's taking over me  
__It's like I'm not me…_

_-Addicted_

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**_As years go by, I race the clock with you, but if you die right now, you know that I die too. I die too. You remind me of the times when I knew who I was- still the second hand will catch us like it always does…_**

Marissa hit her hand around blindly on the table next to her as she heard the old _Story of the Year _song echoing from her cell. Why was Summer calling her so early?

She finally grabbed it and flipped it open, whispering- careful not to wake the sleeping figure next to her.

"Hello?" she spoke groggily. "Sum…why are you calling it's like… six in the morning."

"Coop, where are you? I've been to your Mom's house, your Dad's house, the Cohen's… pretty much everywhere. I really need to talk to you! Now where the hell are you?" Summer yelled into the phone, causing Marissa to slightly pull it away from her ear.

"Shhh, it's too early for yelling," she replied, flopping back on the futon she had slept on the previous night. "Now what do you want?"

Summer sighed into the phone. "Ugh, just go back to sleep. Meet me at the Cohen's around noon? But first tell me where you are…"

"At a friend's place," she said deliberately vague. "I'll see you later Sum. Bye."

Before she could receive any more interrogation from Summer, she flipped her phone shut and tossed it back onto the table. Rolling over, she decided just to go back to sleep- seeing as how she hadn't actually gone to bed until about three that morning. When she turned over though, she was surprised, yet happy, to see two dancing pools of blue looking back at her.

"Morning," the owner of the eyes whispered softly. "I've missed waking up next to you." She said, reaching her hand out to graze Marissa's cheek slightly. "I've missed a lot of things since I've been gone. You don't know how hard it was for me-"

"Then why did you leave?" Marissa interrupted her. "Why couldn't you have just stayed in Newport with me, Alex? Did you really _need _to go? You don't know how hard those few months were without you here…"

Alex cast her eyes downward, her heart breaking at the thought of this girl unhappy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she brushed it off, reaching out to pull her chin up. "It's over."

Marissa smiled; she hadn't felt like this in a while. Last night, after they headed back to Alex's office, she pulled out the futon that had been in there and the two sat up and talked- among other things- for hours on end. There was so much to catch up on- verbally and physically. The two had missed not only the presence of the other, but the feel- the touch- the chills that vibrated through their spines at the mere brushing of their skin. It was like there was an electric current running through their bodies that wouldn't _work _and couldn't run if the other wasn't near. It was something Marissa hadn't even felt with Ryan…

Her mind stopped at the thought of him. He was the one thing she deliberately avoided mentioning last night. There was no way Marissa could tell Alex that she and Ryan had gotten back together while she was gone. It would not only break Alex's heart, but she didn't know how sure she was about their relationship. Sure it seemed right at the time- when his brother had gone across the country, and when her best friend was lying next to death in the hospital. Both of them were at the lowest points of their life, and Marissa never expected to see Alex again. So she gave in, and took the **safe **way out.

Ryan had definitely become the _safe _choice. Other than the fact that he _wasn't _a girl, Julie had surprisingly grown accustomed to the boy that she once despised, and of course her father liked him. He was the first person she had ever loved too. And now he was a young, upstanding man. He graduated at the top of their class, and was accepted into Stanford- where he would be going as a pre-law major. He had a great 'family', and was her best friend's boyfriend's brother – even if they were on bad terms. It was the perfect life just _waiting _for her…

But it lacked something…

Alex, on the other hand, was the most **unsafe** choice she could make. Not only was she a _girl_, but she had dropped out of school and was emancipated from her parents. Julie absolutely hated the girl, because after a while, it was _clearly _not a "phase". Jimmy said that whatever made Marissa happy was fine with him, but you could tell it made him a bit uneasy to know that his daughter was dating another girl. Alex didn't go to college- nor did she plan on it- and owned a club in Newport. She drank, partied, and had tattoos and piercings.

But there was _something _there…

Marissa leaned forward and kissed Alex lightly- tenderly- on the lips, before pulling away.

"I need sleep," she grunted and snapped her eyes shut, only to receive a little laugh from Alex, and a pillow in the back of her head. Opening her eyes, she saw the other girl- pillow in hand, kneeling on the bed above her. "You did _not _just do that?"

Alex grinned and brought the pillow down on Marissa once more. "I think I just did it again."

Both girls burst into laughter as Marissa swiftly pulled her pillow from below her head and brought it _smack _across Alex's face within seconds. Still laughing, she pulled herself up to her knees, also and began an all-out pillow war with Alex. Back and forth they hit each other, ducking and swerving out of the path of the pillows. Finally, Marissa had enough and tossed her pillow to the side. Without another word, she pounced and tackled Alex down to the bed.

"I win," she whispered, mere inches from Alex's lips. She stuck her tongue out a bit, and licked at them. Before she knew it, Alex had connected their lips for what had to be the hundredth time since they saw each other yesterday. Slowly she rolled Marissa over onto her back, then pulled away.

"Nope, I win," Alex replied, then leaned back down for another kiss…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

Summer paced back and forth across Seth's room, glancing at her watch every few minutes.

_Where the hell is Marissa? _She thought to herself, noticing it was about quarter after twelve. _She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!_

As if on queue, Marissa came bounding through the door- a huge smile spread across her face. Summer looked at her questionably, but Marissa didn't seem to get the question- so she voiced it.

"Did you stop by and see Chino when you got here at twelve?" Summer fired, seeing the happy look on her face. "Because if you made me wait here for fifteen-"

"No, Summer. I just got here. Sorry I'm late. Getting ready took longer than expected," Marissa half-lied. It wasn't really the _getting ready _that took very long… "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going back to Pennsylvania," Summer blurted out quickly, and Marissa looked on in confusion. "I got accepted to the U of Penn. By jackass father lied to me because he hates Seth. So I told him that I was leaving, made a few calls, and was able to get some classes over at UP. It' amazing that they still let me in. I mean in a school like that…"

"You got into UP?" Marissa shrieked, enveloping her friend in a hug. "That's great, Sum! UP is like… an _Ivy League_ college."

Summer smiled," Yeah, I know. I'm just so pissed that my dad lied to me… I mean… he was willing to jeopardize my _future _just because he didn't want me near Seth. God I hate him, Coop. I hate him for doing this to me," she sighed lowering her head. "But I found the papers, and I'm going- so everything is better.

"So… when do you leave," Marissa asked, now a bit sadder. Her best friend was flying across the country to go to college while she was stuck here at UCLA. She thought it would be great to have Summer here with her at the same college, and was so hyped about going with her. But then again… Summer deserved UP. She deserved it more than anything.

"Tonight," she said solemnly. "I'm sorry Coop. I'm so upset that we didn't get to spend time together. God, I'm going to miss you _so _much," she leaned in and pulled her friend into a hug, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sum," she whispered into her ear. "But… look on the bright side; you'll be back for the holidays…and for summer. And you better be calling me often."

Summer laughed slightly, and pulled away. "I can't believe we're going off to college. It's like… so surreal."

"God, I know," Marissa sighed, then her thoughts changed quickly. "Sum, before you go… there are a few things I need to tell you…"

Summer, even though 'no one' had known about Marissa and Alex, had figured something was going on a little while into the relationship. Summer, other than Julie, was the only other person to know about it.

"Like what?" Summer questioned, a bit worried at her friends sudden change.

"Alex is back," was all she needed to say before a wave of understanding overtook Summer. But, despite the fact that she knew Summer got it, Marissa still felt the need to explain herself. "Sum, I … I don't know what to do. I mean, I know I love Ryan… but… what I have with Alex is just…. I don't know. But I have never felt the way that I feel with her with _anyone _– not even Ryan."

"Follow your heart, Coop. I learned the hard way that trying to make it easier just makes it worse," Summer spoke, placing her hand atop her friends in support. "Someone will get hurt- but it will all be better in the end."

"What if my heart is pulling me in two directions?" she asked, more to herself than Summer.

"You need to decided which way is pulling harder," Summer explained, then looked over at the clock. "Shit. Sorry, Coop, but I really need to get to my house and finish packing before my _father _or the step monster gets there. You can come if you want."

"Uh, no thanks… I have a lot to think about. But as soon as you're done, you better be calling me," she explained, leaning in to give Summer another hug. "God I'm going to miss you so much."

The two girls stood up and headed out of the Cohen house…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

Summer pulled into the empty driveway of her house, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that neither her father, nor her step mother was presently at the house. She walked in, dropping her keys and purse onto the small table by the door. She shuffled through the mail, making sure there were no more "missing" acceptance letters in it, then rushed up the stairs to her room to finish packing. She flung open the door, and froze at the sight in front of her…

"You know, you've been gone for a while," the familiar voice spoke as Summer's jaw dropped in surprise. "But it's okay, Princess Sparkle and I have been getting reacquainted. Captain Oats sure misses her these days."

As soon as she could control her movement again, Summer took off across the room, jumping into Seth's arms. She kissed him immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist as they sat on the bed.

"It's only been a day!" Seth joked as she pulled away. "You'd think I haven't seen you for ten years! Not that I'm complaining… because I'd absolutely love to be greeted with a kiss like … _that… _every time you walk into a room and I'm there. Because, you know, that would be just like…wow… amazing. God, I'd be-"

"You're rambling again," Summer cut him off, placing a finger over her lips. She then turned, and changed the subject. "So why are you here again?"

"Meh, I had a few frequent flier miles to spare," he told her. "I thought that maybe I'd use 'em up and come rescue you from Hell after you called last night."

"Funny," Summer spoke. "Have you seen your family yet? You need to straighten things out with Ryan, Seth…"

Seth lowered his head at the name. He had been thinking about going home, but the fear of confronting Ryan was deterring him from carrying out the idea.

"Okay, let's go," he finally said and stood up, taking Summer's hand. He had to get this over with some time…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**A/N: Wow… I just couldn't stop writing… but seeing as how it's ****2:00 AM**** … I think maybe I should end this 2,500 word chapter… .whoopseys… I got a bit overboard… feedback makes me smile :) **


	19. Awake

**Palm Trees and Power Lines**

**Chapter 19: Awake**

**Summary: Sort-of future fic. Summer and Seth go through some hard times, but in the end, will love pull them through? Or will they be just another lost couple… What about Ryan and Marissa? Will a person from Marissa's past tear the two apart once and for all?**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… unfortunately…**

**A/N: I really hope you know you're all such nice people for leaving reviews. And those of you who haven't reviewed yet… shame on you! Hehe… just kidding. Well, I thought I'd be close to wrapping things up by this chapter… but I was kind of far off… :sigh: this is so long… haha… well… anyway… the song is _Awake _by my absolute _favorite _band Dashboard Confessional… reviews make me smile :) **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**_Awake, through the years it takes to see you  
Till I almost lose my mind  
'Cause I'll never be alright  
And I'm sorry you had to see this  
But I'm such a mess  
And I never could forget_**

Seth stood outside of the huge house he called 'home'. He knew that he had to go in- knew he had to face Ryan, but there was absolutely _nothing _compelling him to do so. Another confrontation with Ryan surely wouldn't end right… would it? He desperately wanted everything that had happened at the beginning of this summer to just go away so they could go back to the way they used to be. Maybe if he forgave Ryan, and they mended everything up… they could all at least spend the day together and have at least one good day for the summer…

"Are you going to go in, or are you just going to stare at the front door?" Summer asked, waking up and placing her arms around Seth from behind, in a hug. "It's not going to open itself you know."

Seth laughed a bit, then reached out for the handle. Before he could even grab it, though, the door flew open.

"Sandy I'll be back in—SETH?" his mother's voice was loud and excited. She quickly forgot about what she was saying, and enveloped her son in a hug. "When did you get here?"

"I … can't… breathe," Seth started, trying to loosen the grip Kirsten had on him. After a moment, she pulled away. "And you're not a even hugging person…"

Kirsten rolled her eyes, then saw Summer standing behind him. "Oh, hello Summer! Here, come in, come in!"

"Now I have to be invited to come into my own house? Gosh, I was only gone for a few months!" Seth joked, throwing his hands up in the air in mock exasperation. The three walked into the house and joined Sandy, who was making some sort of food, in the kitchen.

"Seth? You're home!" he said, coming over and giving a slight hug to his son. "What brings you back? Doesn't school start soon?"

"He missed me too much," Summer joked, with a wink. "I _told _him that I was only gone for a day but… you know your son."

"I seem to remember our reunion a bit differently. Because when you walked in to-" Seth was cut of by Summer's hand covering his mouth. He continued to talk, though, but all was muffled and came out a bit confusing.

"Ha-ha," Summer fake-laughed as a nervous smile appeared on her face. "Always a kidder, you're son."

Sandy and Kirsten rolled their eyes at Seth, who was still mumbling into Summer's hand, and Summer, who was desperately trying to cover up whatever he was saying. Finally, though, he stopped and Summer removed her hand from his mouth.

"So how long are you here for?" Sandy asked, as he sliced some vegetables.

"Well, either tonight or tomorrow, I guess. We've gotta get Summer moved in over there and everything so, we need a day or two to do that - seeing as how school starts three days. Oh, and Summer you'll _never _guess. I found an apartment down the street for pretty cheap, and kind of nice," Seth rambled on. "What do you say?"

"You two are going to _live _together?" Kirsten blurted out, only to receive a highly embarrassed look from Summer, and a very _afraid _look from Seth. Sandy, though, didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"Summer doesn't have a dorm, Mom," Seth informed her. "Since her jackass of a father didn't tell her that she was accepted, there were no dorms available. She's lucky they let her pick up any classes!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey," Kirsten immediately regretted what she had said, and rushed over to Summer. "You know I don't have anything against you being with my son. I love you like my own daughter. It's just… I don't know, that was the whole 'protective mother' thing coming out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kirsten. I understand," Summer replied, and looked to see Seth staring at the clock. She knew what he was thinking, and turned to him. "It's nearly five o'clock. I bet Ryan's down in the pool house. You need to go talk to him."

"I know," Seth lowered his head, and stood up. "I guess it's now or never."

He leaned over and kissed Summer quickly, before heading out the door and down to the pool house. He got there, and hesitated before knocking ever so slightly on the tall glass door. It soon swung open and the anger and hatred Seth had felt only seemed to bubble more…

"I thought I'd be seeing you," Ryan said quietly, stepping aside for Seth to walk in…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**_I'm scared I'll miss the way we use to talk  
_****_And if its all forever lost don't wanna know  
_****_I'm scared that you're the one that got away  
_****_And I want you here with me  
_****_Tonight, will never come_**

Marissa sat on the beach, staring out into the ocean. This was one of the few places she was able to come to be alone and think. It was very empty for one of the last few days of summer, but she realized this spot was usually very empty. When they were about thirteen, Marissa and Summer were out one day, trying to find some place to talk where no one would hear them. They stumbled upon this little alcove and immediately fell in love with it. Whenever something went wrong, this is where they knew to find the other. Marissa missed the days when they were that close. Now they were lucky if they had time to talk between Summer's Seth troubles, and her own love problems.

She sighed and leaned back against a cool rock. What was she going to do? She was in love with two people, and neither new about the other. Sure Ryan knew she had gone to _see _Alex and everything last night, but he didn't know what she and Alex were _together _not too long ago. And Alex also knew that Ryan and Marissa had been together, but as far as she was concerned they had broken up over a year ago. It was all so screwed up, and she had to fix it. But right now all she wanted to do was sit here and think. Leaning back she closed her eyes as her thoughts bounced back and forth between Alex and Ryan.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she heard a voice ask above her. Marissa didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Alex. When they were dating, the two used to come here just to be with each other. They hated hiding the fact that they were together, but Julie was threatening to do so many things if their relationship was leaked into Newport society. There was _no _way in hell that Julie would have all of the Newpsies knowing her daughter was in a relationship with another girl.

Alex sat down next to Marissa, putting her arm securely around her. Marissa looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She had to tell her about Ryan- she couldn't pretend everything was _okay _any longer.

"I'm sorry," Marissa breathed, leaning into Alex's shoulder as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm so, so, sorry. I- I love you. You have to know that…"

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked, pulling her closer. She hated seeing Marissa hurting.

After a few moments, Marissa pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked straight into Alex's. It was now or never- she couldn't keep lying to the two people she loved. Taking a deep breath, Marissa closed her eyes and tried to assemble the words in her brain. Finally, she spoke.

"Alex… when you left, you don't know how hurt I was," she began, seeing the pain in the young girl's face at her words. "I know you had to do it- I understand everything but… then I didn't. I turned back to drinking. I know, I know- I was stupid. But it was the only thing that I could do to even temporarily numb the pain that I felt."

"Marissa, I'm so sorry. You know I never would have left if I knew it would hurt you this much. I'm so, so sorry-" Alex began, tears forming in her own eyes. Marissa reached across and put her hand on Alex's cheek.

"No, don't be. I didn't mean to make you feel bad by that," she lowered her head and took a deep breath. "I was like that for months. Then… this whole thing with Seth, Summer, and Ryan happened. Basically, Summer cheated on Seth with Ryan- but everything is okay now, so don't worry about it."

"She _what?_With **Ryan,**" Alex exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah. But… see… then there was the fallout. Seth moved across the country- he got accepted to the University of Pennsylvania- and both of them had their share of misfortune. To put it bluntly, both of them almost died," Marissa explained.

"Oh my God," Alex said in shock, but still didn't see where Marissa was getting with all of this. "They're okay, right?"

"Yeah- they're fine but… a few things happened while they weren't… with me and," she paused, afraid at what Alex would say. "Ryan."

Alex's face showed a mixture of sadness, anger, and fear. Every part of her was saying that this girl- this beautiful girl that she had grown to love, and was sitting in front of her- was in love and back together with Ryan. But every part of her wanted to _believe _that the only thing Marissa was going to tell her was the she and Ryan had become friends again. She knew this wasn't the case though.

"See, by then, I had thought I was never going to see you again. I thought we were over, and you were out with guys and girls alike all over the country. I didn't expect you to come back- so I… I gave into Ryan. I knew I could dig deep and find my love for him again, and take the safe way out. I knew that he would always be there," Marissa lowered her head in shame. She hated telling Alex all of this, and she hated even more the pain that it brought both of them. "I'm with Ryan, now."

Alex just looked at her in shock and disbelief. She had known it was coming as soon as Marissa had said that things _happened _between her and Ryan this summer, but it was still so unbelievable.

"You didn't trust me," was all Alex could muster the voice to say. A few tears that had refused to fall any other time had finally managed to slip their way down her cheeks. For her entire trip, she had turned down the most amazing people because she 'knew' Marissa would be waiting back in Newport for her. She _knew _Marissa would be here. She was so foolish to believe that.

"Alex I-" Marissa began, but didn't know what to say. Alex was telling the truth- Marissa hadn't trusted her enough to believe she wouldn't hook up with anyone on her trip.

"I didn't so much as kiss one person," Alex said through gritted teeth, as tears made their way from her eyes. "I turned them all down because I _knew _you would be waiting back here for me. Well… I must have been pretty stupid to believe that you could keep your hands off _Ryan_. Perfect, rich boy, _Ryan._"

"It's not like that at _all,_ Alex- you know that!" Marissa exclaimed and stood up as Alex did. "Please, you know how much I love you!"

"No… no I don't. Because I thought I knew, and obviously I didn't," she replied and turned to leave. Marissa reached out and grabbed her wrist. She shook it off. "Don't touch me. I just… I need to be alone."

Alex then walked away, leaving Marissa alone. She felt cold. Despite the 96 degree weather, her entire body shook in convulsive sobs as she fell to the ground. How could she have done that? How could she lose someone she cared about _so _much **just **like _that? _Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**_I'm scared I'll miss the way we use to talk  
_****_And if its all forever lost don't wanna know  
_****_I'm scared that you're the one that got away  
_****_And i want you here with me  
_****_Tonight, will never come_**

"Seth, I'm sorry," Ryan said after at least five minutes of silence. After Seth had come in, they had just stood there- opposite sides of the room- in silence. Ryan had finally gotten the courage to say something, but Seth acted as if nothing had happened.

Standing there, Seth looked across the room, tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any second. He closed his eyes briefly, wishing that when he opened them, it would miraculously be the last day of Summer and he and Ryan would be sitting in front of the TV playing video games. It didn't work though. When he opened them again, Ryan was still standing across the room, tears also threatening to fall. He had never seen Ryan even _close _to crying before- he was always so stoic- holding his emotions deep inside. But now, it looked like he was about to break. Seth hung his head, knowing that it was because of him that his brother was so broken up inside and out.

Seth turned away, and began staring out the window. He heard the shuffling of Ryan's feet across the room, and turned back quickly to see him sit down on the futon, putting his head in his hands. A few more moments passed and the young man spoke again.

"What more do you want from me, Seth?" Ryan pleaded. Seth could tell my the tone of his voice that this was tearing him apart. He had never had a family until he moved to Newport- at least, not a family that really cared. And finally, when he got them, he screwed up and felt like he was losing them all over again. Seth definitely wasn't helping the matter by acting this way, either.

Finally, Seth pushed his pride away and mustered up enough courage to walk across the room and sit down next to Ryan. He put his arm on his brothers back, as Ryan turned to look up at the forgiving smile that was on his face.

For once in his life, Seth didn't need any words to convey his feelings. And for once, he didn't use them.

**A/N: So… how was it? A/M fans, never fear, that is not the last of Alex we will be seeing. Stick around for the fun :) … review, review, review!**


End file.
